Siga a Melodia
by Cherry Blossom Cullen
Summary: finalmente de volta, atualizada - Jasper era jovem, formado na carreira militar e se via enfeitiçado pela beleza de uma mulher tecnicamente mais velha, a ponto de fazer tudo por ela. Mas será que aquela jovem bailarina o faria mudar de ideia ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Siga a Melodia_**

Paris, século XX. Mais um dia em que eu acordava realmente cedo porque Heidi queria me falar alguma novidade. Realmente isso era cansativo, mas estava acostumado. Meu início de carreira militar me ensinou a acordar cedo e já tinha um tempo que eu trabalhava para Heidi, que aliás é extremamente linda e com a qual me vejo apaixonado. Talvez essa não seja a palavra certa, mas acredito que sim.

Heidi é uma dançarina de muito sucesso e interpreta muitas peças de ballet clássico, jazz, sapateado, etc. Tudo bem que muitas vezes ela trapaceia e sabota as outras dançarinas, mas esta é minha Heidi. E quem poderia fazer essas coisas por ela ? Sim, exatamente, eu. Não podia fazer muita coisa, eu precisava de um emprego quando a conheci, pois só teriam vagas militares daqui a um ano ( quando a conheci faltavam 2 anos e meio para terem novas vagas ), e eu não poderia negar nada para a minha paixão. Eu nunca fiz nada sério, como matar alguém, mas já comprometi muitas carreiras. A tática é sempre a mesma e eu ainda tenho um segredo, o qual Heidi desconhece e que me ajuda: eu sou um "transformado" aos 20 anos e realmente demorei para me acostumar com essa idéia, mas consegui me acostumar e agora consigo controlar meus instintos e posso conviver com humanos, o que é bem melhor. Quando entrei na sala de jantar encontrei Heidi sentada à mesa, com seu roupão de seda vermelho, tomando um farto café da manhã. Me dirigi até ela e dei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Olá meu bem. O que foi ? – me sentei ao seu lado.

- Bom dia querido Jasper. Tenho mais um trabalho para você – ela disse alegremente. Não entendia porque ela sempre ficava tão feliz, mas quando a via assim eu não podia negar nada a ela.

- De quem se trata ? – disse esticando o braço para pegar uma pasta que Heidi segurava.

- Uma nova bailarina, aparentemente tem 16 anos. Seu nome é Alice Brandon, acho que você já pode começar com ela daqui a dois dias. – Heidi continuou a tomar seu café tranquilamente e eu só assenti. Estava olhando a pasta. Nome, endereço, local onde treinava e fazia aulas, fotos, e outras informações estavam ali presentes. Não pude ver muito bem seu rosto pois eram fotos dela de costas. Aparentava ser baixa e tinha os cabelos curtos e arrepiados. Seria fácil de reconhecer. Faria um serviço rápido: conversaria com ela, descobriria alguns detalhes e tiraria ela do ramo simplesmente fazendo-a perder alguns testes, e influenciando jurados e donos das escolas. Ela faria uma aula daqui a dois dias e eu ia usar exatamente o inicio de suas aulas para me apresentar e conhecê-la. Eu estava com um sentimento estranho, mas preferi ignorá-lo, afinal de contas já tinha influenciado carreiras antes. Provavelmente estou me sentindo mal por ser uma bailarina tão jovem, as outras já tinham um tempo maior de carreira. Mas o que mais eu poderia fazer ? Somente seguir as ordens.

* * *

**N.A. --- Importante, por favor leiam sem falta ! ---** Olá gente ! Bom, primeiro capítulo pequeno não é ? Mas eu simplesmente tive essa idéia do nada e resolvir postar aqui no Fanfiction. Eu ainda não estou muito segura com essa fic, por isso eu queria pedir a opinião de vocês. Se eu tiver bastantes reviews eu vou continuar escrevendo a fic. Mas eu precisava de uma ajudinha maior porque eu realmente não sei o que fazer sobre a história. Eu queria saber se vocês preferem que eu faça a fic com todos vampiros, somente o Jasper, ou todos humanos, porque dependendo do que vocês acharem melhor a história mudará o rumo. Fiquem tranquilos que vocês não vão saber o futuro da história mesmo vocês me dando essa opinião ( a menos que alguém seja adivinha porque eu não pretendo deixar tudo facil de adivinhar xD ). Eu também gostaria de saber se vcs preferem uma fic de um só ponto de vista, ou se vocês preferem uma fic com mais pontos de vista ... eu particularmente queria fazer uma fic só do ponto de vista do Jasper, mas o ponto de vista da Alice ficaria muito legal também, então eu tava pensando em fazer um ultimo capitulo gigaantes com a Alice contando toda a história ( se é que a fic vai durar =P ). Bom obrigada a quem leu o primeiro capitulo e a minha nota, espero que gostem ! Beeijos =**

P.S.: eu pretendo fazer o título da fic ter algum significado na história =P


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A**.: oooi gente, muuito obrigada meesmo pelas reviews. Eu ia demorar mais um pouco para escrever e postar o segundo capítulo mas as reviews me empolgaram, mesmo sendo poucas. Quero mais da próxima vez tuudo bem ? xD Espero realmente escrever bem essa fic e desculpem se talvez eu demorar um pouco para fazer os posts, mas vou tentar postar tudo o mais rápido possível (se minha cabecinha colaborar =P). Os votos para vampiro/humano ficaram empatados então eu vou seguir a idéia original que eu tive. Qualquer coisa eu avisarei vcs e atualizarei os capítulos. Espero que todos vocês fiquem satisfeitos =D Um obrigada especial para _nanetys_,_ Mih Brandon Cullen_, _Alice D. Lupin_ e _Milene_ que me mandaram as opiniões !

Fiquem com o segundo capítulo de _Siga a Melodia. _Não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho de reviews lá em baixo ^^

* * *

**_Siga a Melodia_**

_Capítulo 2_

Passei esses dois dias estudando os dados da jovem bailarina que Heidi me apresentara na pasta. Tentei achá-la para segui-la e tentar descobrir sua rotina mas parecia que a garota não saia tanto assim de casa. Sim, garota. Apenas uma menina que resolvera testar sua chance na dança, infelizmente na cidade errada. O sentimento que tinha sentido quando tinha visto sua primeira foto continuava lá. O que é bem estranho já que eu não costumo ter algum sentimento ... a não ser é claro que Heidi esteja envolvida. Aquele corpo esbelto, de uma mulher extremamente madura e sedutora, e aquele cabelo cor de mogno somado ao seu rosto angelical e as suas roupas provocantes levariam qualquer homem ao delírio, e pelo visto eu não era excessão.  
Balancei minha cabeça tentanto tirar os pensamentos sobre Heidi da minha cabeça pois eu teria que estar concentrado hoje, e logo logo ela estaria acordada para que eu pudesse conversar com ela. Queria procurar entender melhor as coisas. Já estava no meio da manhã e eu estaria saindo de casa daqui algumas horas. Sai do meu quarto e me dirigi para a sala de jantar, onde mais uma vez o café da manhã já estava servido para Heidi. Me sentei e esperei até ela aparecer vestida com seu roupão de seda preto... eu adorava vê-la com esses roupões.  
- Olá Jasper querido - ela me disse sorrindo abertamente e me dando um belo beijo. Eu sabia que ela estava contente assim porque hoje eu começaria a fazer as trapaças que ela precisava, mas eu realmente gostaria que ela estivesse um pouco contente pela noite de ontem. E que noite. Poderia dizer que eu sabia muito bem controlar minha força e instintos de vampiro.  
- Bom dia Heidi. - esperei que ela se sentasse e se servisse de seu café da manhã para que eu pudesse continuar - Sabe querida, eu estava pensando... porque você se preocupa com uma bailarina tão jovem? Ela logicamente não chegaria aos seus pés nem se ela tivesse nascido sabendo dançar. - falei enquanto a observava.  
- Ah Jasper, muito obrigada. Mas você sabe .. eu estou entrando na fase dos 30 e ela é uma garota jovem. Tenho certeza que entenderá quando a ver no ensaio. Os bailarinos estão encantados com ela, já me falaram. Não posso correr o risco - ela já não sorria mais a esse ponto mas colocou o sorriso de volta no rosto - Mas vamos mudar de assunto, você sabe que não gosto de conversar sobre o seu trabalho. Quero somente que o faça.  
Conversamos tranquilamente até que estava na hora de eu me dirigir ao estúdio de dança. Me despedi devidamente de Heidi, que teria o dia de folga hoje, prometendo que a levaria para jantar em seu restaurante favorito. Fui andando tranquilamente pelas ruas de Paris, o dia estava um pouco nublado, anunciando a provável chegada de uma chuva. Entrei em pequenas ruas até chegar ao local indicado na pasta: o estúdio de dança Cygne Noir. Não era o melhor estúdio de dança da cidade, mas treinava bem seus bailarinos. Ainda não entendia o porque da preocupação de Heidi, mas teria que escutá-la, ela nunca faria nada se não tivesse um motivo. Eu acho.

Entrei tranquilamente no estúdio e fui olhando pelas salas até encontrar a que eu acreditava ser a certa. Pelo menos era a sala em que Monsieur Claude, famoso coreógrafo, treinava suas preferidas. Fui andando observando a sala de aula que tinha algumas poucas alunas até chegar à Claude.  
- Boa tarde Monsieur. - disse quando me aproximei dele fazendo uma pequena reverência  
- Jasper, a quanto tempo - Claude respondeu apertando minha mão - Já disse para não usar o Monsieur. À que devo a sua visita ?  
- Nada de importante, Heidi estava meio mal hoje e pediu para que eu viesse cumprimentá-lo. Ouvimos que sua última apresentação foi ótima. - eu realmente não esperava a pergunta, mas fui capaz de arrumar uma resposta rápida. Nessas horas você fica feliz por ser um vampiro, ter uma memória boa e saber de todos os eventos da cidade.  
- Ah muito obrigado, mande lembranças à belíssima Heidi.  
- Vejo que você estará ensaiando estas bailarinas daqui a poco não é verdade? - olhei para ele enquanto ele assentia - Será que eu poderia assistir ao ensaio? Há muito tempo não vejo suas danças, seria um prazer assistir.  
- Claro Jasper, não vejo problema. Só não conte os passos aos outros coreógrafos - ele disse rindo. Eu sabia que aquele senhor tinha plena confiança em mim. Assim como todos os outros. Bom os que não tinham confiança, tinham medo, então eu nunca tinha muitos problemas. - Pode se sentar - ele apontou para uma cadeira no canto da sala - Se me der licença. - então ele se dirigiu para o meio da sala cheia de espelhos. - Vamos meninas, todas aqui ?  
Fiquei olhando as bailarinas ficando em seus lugares e olhando atentamente para o coreógrafo enquanto obedeciam sua ordens. Meus olhos passaram pela sala sem encontrar sinal da menina. Será que eu teria errado o lugar ? Mas às vezes o cabelo dela era grande o suficiente para um coque, e como não tinha visto seu rosto, eu não saberia quem ela era. Resolvi esperar mais uns minutos e olhar mais demoradamente para cada bailarina naquela sala para ver se a tal Alice Brandon não era uma delas. Aproveitei e conferi os dados que eu tinha anotado em um pedaço de papel.  
Enquanto relia os dados ouvi uma leve batida na porta e então ouvi Claude parando a música. Não me importei de olhar para ver quem batia na porta. Então ouvi uma leve voz que parecia com sinos.  
- Desculpe-me o atraso Monsieur. Minha aula anterior à essa atrasou. Não voltará a acontecer.  
- Espero que realmente não volte a acontecer senhorita. Já disse que você está se sobrecarregando com todas essas aulas. Para o seu lugar.  
Levantei minha cabeça no mesmo momento em que ouvi os paços de uma sapatilha de ponta saltitando pela sala. Então eu a vi. Uma menina, baixa, de cabelos curtos e repicados e de pele pálida. Só tinha uma visão de seu perfil quando a ouvi dizer com sua voz de sino e um sorriso estampado na cara.  
- Mas eu não me sinto sobrecarregada Mounsier. Eu simplesmente amo a dança. - e então ela se posicionou na primeira fileira e enquanto se arrumava para começar os passos iguais aos das outras bailarinas, sem nem mesmo questionar em que parte da dança essas estavam, ela olhou para mim. Seus olhos castanhos claros encontraram os meus e eu pude examinar seu rosto por completo. Seu pequeno rosto era delicado e angelical,composto por olhos e boca perfeitos e nariz extremamente proporcional, sua pele clara combinava com seu cabelo escuro que tinha um corte que se encaixava perfeitamente à sua figura. Ela era linda e ninguém poderia dizer o contrário.  
O contato visual durou somente alguns segundos, pois ela dirigiu seu olhar à Claude e começou a dançar ao lado das outras bailarinas assim que este deu o sinal. A observei enquanto esta dançava e apesar de ser mais jovem e mais baixa que as demais ela conseguia se destacar fazendo movimentos leves, determinados e perfeitos. Ela dançava bem, mas só pude entender o que Heidi queria dizer quando eu a vi fazendo seu solo de uns 2 minutos. Eu estava fascinado. Entre todas as dançarinas que eu já tinha visto, esta Alice Brandon era realmente a com maior potencial, ainda mais para a sua idade. Ela estava quase no mesmo nivel de Heidi pelo que eu estava vendo. Seria idiotice desperdiçar um talento destes.

E eu teria que acabar com a recém-iniciada carreira. Uma pena.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siga a Melodia**_

_Capítulo 3 _

Continuei observando as bailarinas em geral, tentando tirar minha atenção da pequena figura que dançava tão perfeitamente, o que era quase impossível. Parecia que ela tinha uma espécie de imã que atraia o olhar das pessoas para ela e ela conseguia se realçar entre todas as outras mulheres dentro daquela sala, mesmo ela parecendo somente uma criança, o que de certa forma ela poderia ser. Mesmo não sendo minha intenção não pude deixar de notar seu corpo, que compunha a sua perfeição. Mais uma vez a delicadeza estava presente lá, naquele corpo que tinha as curvas certas nos lugares certos. Não que fosse realmente grande coisa mas ... ora Jasper, concentre-se. Aquela garota tinha realmente me impressionado, e o sentimento estranho que eu tive continuava ali, um pouco mais forte apesar de escondido. Eu ainda não entendia o que era aquela sensação, mas eu realmente não estava me preocupando com aquilo agora. Sai dos meus devaneios quando ouvi a música cessar e Claude anunciando

- Muito bom meninas, muito bom. Vamos dar uma pausa agora. Voltamos em cinco minutos. – as bailarinas saíram de suas posições, algumas se juntando para conversar, outras arrumando as sapatilhas e a roupa, outras simplesmente descansando. Claude foi primeiro falar com a pequena orquestra que tomava conta da musica e depois veio em minha direção e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha.

- E então Jasper o que você está achando ? – perguntou enquanto eu voltava minha atenção à ele.

- Como sempre, maravilhoso monsieur – respondi sorrindo – Todas dançam maravilhosamente bem, assim como eu imaginava; mas devo admitir que fiquei impressionado com aquela garota que chegou atrasada. Nunca vi bailarina tão empenhada como ela antes. – disse enquanto dirigia meu olhar à sala, procurando a pequena mulher e a encontrando se alongando e praticando no canto da sala.

- Sim, ela se chama Mary Alice Brandon. Ela é de certa forma minha bailarina de ouro. Acho que ela é assim porque ela ama a música e a dança mais que as outras. Você entenderia se a conhecesse. – por minha sorte, ele estava seguindo exatamente o caminho que eu queria. Mas estranhei o fato de que seu primeiro nome fosse Mary... normalmente Heidi me dava o primeiro e o último nome das bailarinas.

- Ficaria encantado em conhecê-la. Fique tranquilo que eu não a tiraria de suas mãos – disse com um ar brincalhão recebendo como resposta a risada do senhor – Mas quantos anos ela tem? Aparenta ter seus 15 ou.. – fui interrompido por sua resposta

- 17. Alice tem 17 anos. O que é realmente surpreendente – fiz uma cara de espanto e quando ele olhou pra mim ele continuou – ela dança desde os 8 anos pelo que eu sei e sempre se esforçou. Parece que ela nasceu para a dança. Não poderia falar, mas ela é um dos meus orgulhos. Não se vêem bailarinas assim frequentemente. Heidi é uma dessas bailarinas que realmente te impressionam – ele completou olhando para mim. – Bom, se me dá licença devo continuar meu ensaio. Depois farei as devidas apresentações.

Eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça em concordância enquanto ele se levantava e chamava as meninas de volta. O ensaio continuou da mesma forma, Claude às vezes fazendo algumas pausas e passando entre as bailarinas para corrigir seus paços, movimentos e posições.

- Muito bem, o ensaio está encerrado por hoje, não faltem o próximo – Claude dizia enquanto as meninas se retiravam e quando estava prestes a voltar a falar comigo ele se virou para elas de novo – Ah Alice, venha até aqui – vi a garota olhar para ele e logo depois seu olhar parou em mim para depois voltar ao seu professor enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Pois não, monsieur – ouvi sua voz de sino falar enquanto ela fazia uma pequena reverência.

- Gostaria de te apresentar ao meu amigo Jasper Withlock – ele disse enquanto eu estendia minha mão para a garota, que apoiou a mão sobre a minha para que eu pudesse depositar um beijo nesta, enquanto fazia uma reverê tinha realmente a pele muito macia e parecia ser um pouco mais fria do que a pele dos outros humanos. Tomei a oportunidade para falar.

- Devo dizer que a senhorita me impressionou muito senhorita Brandon.

- Obrigada, monsieur Withlock. – eu iria dizer que o monsieur não era necessário mas achei precipitado.

- Pode ir agora querida Alice, queria somente apresentá-la ao meu amigo. Vou acompanhá-la, a porta já deve estar vazia e... – interrompi Claude, era o que eu precisava.

- Claude, pode deixar que eu acompanho esta senhorita, estou de saída mesmo. Isto é, se a jovem não se importar – disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava Alice, que concordou a cabeça e parecia que ia falar algo quando eu continuei a falar. – Ótimo então. Obrigado pelo pequeno show Claude. Espero te ver em breve. – disse apertando a mão do senhor e ouvindo seu agradecimento e despedida. Antes de me retirar com a jovem escutei ela se despedindo educadamente do professor. Usaria essa oportunidade para tentar conversar um pouco. Quando estávamos no corredor que levava à entrada comecei a perguntar.

- E então senhorita Mary, você dança maravilhosamente bem. Desde quando dança? – percebi pela minha visão periférica que ela fez uma careta quando eu disse o seu nome. Então olhei diretamente para ela enquanto ela me respondia.

- Ah monsieur Withlock, por favor não use o Mary. E só Alice está bom. Eu realmente não gosto muito desse nome. Mas bem, eu danço desde que eu me entendo por gente, mas profissionalmente falando desde os 8. – ela disse com um grande sorriso na cara. Parecia ser uma garota..como devo dizer... alegre. E agora estava explicado o porque de Heidi não ter colocado o Mary em seu nome, a menina simplesmente não deveria mencioná-lo para as pessoas. O corredor ficou um pouco mais estreito, fazendo-a ficar mais próxima de mim.

- Muito interessante, pelo visto um talento nato. – Ela só continuou a sorrir e eu percebi que não deveria ter respirado naquele momento. Tarde de mais.

Senti o cheiro de seu sangue entrar pelas minhas narinas e minha garganta começou a arder como nunca tinha ardido antes. Prendi a respiração naquele momento e fechei minhas mãos em punho.

- Sabe, desculpe em perguntar mas eu ouvi monsieur Claude pedindo para mandar lembranças a Heidi. Ele estava se referindo a Heidi, a famosa bailarina que viaja pelo mundo inteiro encantando cada vez mais a todos ? Você a conhece? – seus olhos estavam brilhando enquanto ela disparava a falar de Heidi – Quer dizer, ela é maravilhosa! Ela é incrível como bailarina e todos falam que ela é um doce de pessoa. Deve ser mesmo. E ela é muito bonita. Como eu gostaria de poder ser como ela algum dia. Claro, nunca vou conseguir chegar aos pés dela, mas seria ótimo. Eu sou uma grande fã dela. Estaria completamente lisonjeada se algum dia participasse de uma peça que ela participa, ou coisa assim – incrível como ela tinha um grande fôlego. E ela admirava Heidi, então porque Heidi iria querer eliminá-la? Foi nessa hora que ela parou de falar por um segundo e me olhou preocupada. Felizmente estávamos quase na porta. – Monsieur, o que foi? Você não está com uma cara muito boa. Está passando bem ?

E então finalmente chegamos a porta e eu respirei ar puro, sem o cheiro do sangue de Alice. Infelizmente seu cheiro se misturou com o ar e fez minha garganta queimar de novo. Eu nunca tinha sentido o cheiro de nada parecido. Era um cheiro delicioso, meio doce, que me fez querer abandonar minha vida de "vegetariano". Mas eu me controlei. Pelo menos por enquanto. Afinal de contas eu poderia tornar a trapaça de Heidi prazerosa para mim.

- Sim estou bem, foi somente uma falta de ar momentânea. Mas sim, conheço Heidi. – foi tudo que eu precisei dizer para ela disparar a falar de novo.

Ela ter cabelos curtos e arrepiados não me ajudava em nada. Só fazia o seu cheiro ser mais intenso. Se ela soubesse o que ter cabelos curtos causaria a ela, ela com certeza deixaria o cabelo crescer. A rua estava deserta e eu poderia facilmente devorar seu sangue, mas quando eu estava prestes a isso algo me fez parar. Não sei o que foi exatamente mas quando ouvi sua gargalhada enquanto ela ainda se dirigia a mim pareceu que alguma força me impedia de atacá-la.

- Desculpa eu estou aqui tagarelando e te atrasando. Eu preciso ir. Prazer em conhecê-lo monsieur Withlock. – Ela se virou e começou a andar e quando eu percebi eu estava segurando seu pulso e já tinha começado a falar.

- Me permita acompanhá-la até uma rua mais movimentada. Aqui está muito deserto. E por favor, me chame somente de Jasper.

- Não é necessário monsieur, eu conheço bem essas ruas e... – eu tive que a interromper. Afinal o que é esse impulso que não me deixe simplesmente matá-la?

- Eu vou acompanhá-la, não gosto da idéia de uma dama jovem andando numa rua sem movimento algum e sozinha. E como a senhorita disse que deveria te chamar de Alice, você deve me chamar de Jasper – disse enquanto andava ao seu lado até chegar a rua movimentada que ficava a cerca de um quarteirão. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu sentia aquele cheiro maravilhoso, sentia minha garganta arder e ficava pensando no que estava acontecendo e principalmente neste sentimento ou impulso que me impede de fazer qualquer mal a esta pequena figura do meu lado. Ou que me impede até mesmo de querer me afastar dela.

- Bom, obrigada monsi... eh, Jasper. Realmente não era necessário – ela disse quando chegamos à rua

- Não foi nenhuma incomodo Alice – disse pegando sua mão e dando um beijo nesta novamente em sinal de despedida – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, espero te ver em breve. – ela corou de leve, o que a deixou mais angelical do que ela já aparentava.

- Igualmente. Tchauzinho – ela acenou e se afastou enquanto eu me virei, andei alguns paços, e logo depois parei e a observei se afastar na multidão.

Eu estava confuso. Mas de uma coisa eu estava certo, e era uma coisa que eu deveria fazer urgentemente e dar prioridade. Caçar.

**N.A. – **desculpem os capítulos relativamente curtos, mas eu não consigo tentar aumentar um capítulo se eu achar que ele deu o que tinha que dar. O segundo por exemplo eu não pretendia deixá-lo daquele jeito quando eu comecei a escrever, mas as idéias foram simplesmente surgindo e quando eu escrevi a última frase as idéias para o capítulo sumiram e eu achei que ele estava no mínimo bom. Então eu parti para o terceiro =P A propósito espero que tenham gostado. Demorei mais nesse capítulo, desculpem. Pretendo começar a escrever o quarto em breve.

Sobre colocar outros personagens da saga na história eu ainda não tenho muita certeza. Para ser sincera eu não tinha exatamente planejado colocá-los, mas eu vou ver as idéias que eu vou tendo e quem sabe eu posso encaixá-los.

As opiniões que eu pedi no primeiro capítulo ainda são bem-vindas ok ? as opiniões tavam meio empatadas então se alguém quiser ver se desempata, fica a vontade, mesmo a fic já tendo lá seus 3 capitulos.

Obriigada pelas reviews =D

**Lane: **obrigada mesmo, fico feliz que você tenha gostado

**Bellah: **que bom que pra você o encontro dos dois ficou legal, Jasper e Alice são fofos por natureza ;)

**Nanetys: **eu também fico com esse medo com longfics, é chato quando vc tá apaixonada com a história e o autor/a simplesmente para de postar =/ mas eu pretendo terminar a fic viiu? Alice e Jasper são mara hahahah. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic =)

**Juru: **fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic ;) prefere o Jasper de vampiro ou humano?  
e sobre a dica você pode dar sempre que quiser, e pode fazer criticas também. Sou aberta a qualquer tipo de comentários, desde que eles nao sejam pesados e sim construtivos =P eu também prefiro a fic com espaço mas eu não entendi o que aconteceu, porque eu dei espaço no documento do word e depois não consegui arrumar aqui no fanfiction. acho que esse capitulo tá ok ne?

**LinaFurtado: **brigada Lina, que bom que você gostou da fic, continua acompanhando! Sobre outros personagens lê a N.A que eu falei sobre isso nela ta?

Espero que tenha gostado do cap. 3

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **oi oi, ai tá a resposta hahaha ! bom por enquanto ele não vai fazer nada, mas quem sabe né ? valeu por acompanhar !

**MahRathbone: **que bom que tá gostando, siga a fic mesmo haha

**Juli N. Hale Cullen P.: **brigada, fico feliz em ver que tem gente gostando. Valeu por mandar as opiniões também viu? Sobre sua fic, vou dar uma passadinha lá e dar uma olhada. Tudo bem se trocarmos dicas construtivas ? xD

Não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho com escrito verde aí de baixo ! beijinhos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siga a Melodia**_

_Capítulo 4 _

Voltei para casa completamente confuso. Eu não entendi por que eu tinha agido daquela forma (mesmo felizmente eu tendo continuado a ser vegetariano).

Eu não sabia o que era exatamente, mas aquela jovem garota tinha algo diferente e misterioso. E eu estava doido para encontrá-la novamente. E eu não posso me sentir assim. Não tem lógica nenhuma. Estava tendo estes pensamentos quando fui supreendido por Heidi, que usava um vestido muito bonito. Ela estava estonteante.

- Jasper, você demorou. E porque ainda está com estas roupas ? – ela me perguntou se aproximando e me olhando, antes de me dar um beijo rápido.

- Desculpe querida, em 5 minutos estou pronto. – e eu iria me dirigir ao meu quarto, mas então ela me impediu.

- Espere Jasper, para não estragar o passeio, me conte agora como foi o seu encontro com a jovem Alice hoje.

- Ah .. claro .. foi... o de sempre – ela me pegara de surpresa com a pergunta e eu honestamente ainda não tinha pensado o que eu faria com a garota. Mas eu tinha que manter meu foco. Atrapalhar a carreira dela. – Não conversei muito com ela, mas pretendo virar seu amigo em breve. Ainda não tenho certeza o que farei dessa vez – disse tentando convencer Heidi e tentando também me convencer.

- Claro, isso é ótimo. Espero que seja algo rápido. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Então vamos para o nosso jantar. – ela completou me empurrando para o meu quarto.

Me troquei rapidamente e saímos. A cidade estava toda iluminada e estava uma noite realmente bonita, o centro da cidade bastante movimentado. Principalmente a torre Eiffel e o Champs D'Elysee, famoso boulevard que fica em frente à torre. E era exatamente onde era o restaurante que eu levaria Heidi esta noite.

A levei até o restaurante, dei meu nome ao maitrê deste, que nos acompanhou até a mesa reservada para nós. A mesa era mais isolada, mas me permitia uma completa visão da torre e da rua. Puxei a cadeira para Heidi se sentar e logo depois me segui. Comecei prestando atenção a tudo que Heidi me contava, mas comecei a ter outros pensamentos e não prestar mais atenção ao que ela falava. Tinha uma vaga noção, para que eu pudesse afirmar, concordar ou negar nas horas certas, isso apenas com monossílabos ou com gestos. Ela falava de algo sobre sua ultima apresentação, ou algo assim. Eu estava ficando assustado porque eu normalmente ouvi e guardava cada detalhe do que ela me falava, mas esta noite Heidi estava entediante e eu não conseguia prestar atenção ao que ela me falava. Meus pensamentos estavam em outras coisas que me preocupavam mais e em uma pessoas em particular, uma que eu não queria que estivesse aparecendo tanto na minha mente. Não com aquele pequeno rosto e aquele sorriso.

Não reparei quando fiz os pedidos junto com Heidi e acredito que pedi alguma carne completamente mal passada para fingir que eu comia alguma coisa. Eu odiava quando tinha que fingir que comia algo na frente de Heidi. Eu odiava comida humana, mas pela carne ser mal passada, praticamente ensangüentada, o gosto melhorava.

Já estava ficando entediado então comecei a olhar para a rua. Heidi estava quase acabando e felizmente poderíamos ir rápido para casa. Reparei nas pessoas que passavam. Todas pareciam completamente felizes. Quando o garçom retirou os pratos e eu poderia finalmente pedir a conta, um antigo amigo de Heidi, que não tenho certeza do nome, apareceu na mesa e começou a conversar com ela. O sujeito até se assentou. Eu estava ficando com raiva dele, porque Heidi estava claramente abobalhada com ele enquanto ele a olhava com um olhar galanteador.

Olhei mais uma vez para a rua, para não parecer notar aquele senhor. Foquei minha atenção no que ele falava.

- Vejo que você não mudou nada madamoiselle, continua com as mesmas feições e, se me permite –ele se aproximou dela e falou baixo pensando que eu não ouviria. Tolo- com o mesmo corpo.

Só pude ouvir Heidi rir baixinho e percebi a verdadeira intenção daquele homem. Estava quase me virando para ele e sendo extremamente grosso quando uma pessoa me chamou atenção. Eu estava vendo ela. Pequena e graciosa, como na aula de ballet, aos pés da torre com um vestidinho que lhe caia bem. Parecia estar esperando alguém. E de repente eu não me importava mais com Heidi e aquele homem. Eu só queria ir até lá falar com ela. Não entendi aquela vontade de falar com ela, nem o porque eu iria abandonar Heidi, mas eu simplesmente tinha aquela vontade. Me levantei, coloquei algum dinheiro (que provavelmente pagaria somente a minha parte da conta) sobre a mesa e falei.

- Com licença. Heidi, minha querida –fiz questão de me mostrar para aquele homem, mesmo sem precisar de motivo- vou dar uma volta pela torre. Me procure quando quiser ir para casa. Devo voltar daqui a pouco –e então dei um beijo bem intimo em Heidi, só para deixar minha relação com ela explicita para aquele homem.

Saí para a rua devagar me esquivando, tentando fazer a pequena Alice não me ver. Eu agora já tinha certeza de que era ela, porque já conseguia sentir aquele delicioso cheiro meio adocicado no ar e porque tinha uma perfeita visão dela. Concentrei meus instintos principalmente nela. De repente vi ela ficar animada e abrir um grande sorriso, que a deixou mais bonita do que já era. Eu estava doido para me aproximar e quando o ia fazer, vi dois homens chegar perto dela.

Um era moreno, alto e robusto, mas parecia um grande brincalhão pelo jeito como a carregou no ar. Talvez eu preferisse pensar de tal forma para não pensar em outras conclusões. O outro era mais baixo e menos robusto, e tinha olhos claros se eu não estou enganado. Os dois pareciam muito íntimos dela e eu sentia um pingo de raiva cada vez que via aquele grandalhão a abraçar de um modo um pouco mais que amigável.

Fiquei observando-a de longe por um bom tempo, reparando em cada movimento e em cada movimentos dos dois homens que a acompanhavam também. Eu estava quase indo atrás dela para conversar e descobrir quem eram aqueles quando senti um par de mãos em minha cintura. Acho que devia estar muito concentrado para não ter percebido alguém se aproximar. Então ouvi uma voz sexy e bastante próxima:

- Jasper, vamos para casa? Estou cansada e a rua está muito cheia. Além do mais talvez podemos aproveitar melhor em casa, você não acha ?

Eu não queria mesmo voltar para casa, eu queria esperar e ver o que mais Alice iria fazer, ou melhor, queria descobrir quem eram os homens. Eu estava muito preocupado em descobrir isto, o que não era bom. Não mesmo. Mas resolvi que seria melhor, e talvez meu nervosismo e frustração passassem quando estivesse em casa com Heidi.

- Claro querida, vamos. Estava esperando você me chamar. Como foi a conversa com aquele seu amigo?

- Bem... foi normal .... entediante, preferia quando você estava lá –e então ela me deu um beijo e começou a me puxar para irmos para casa, mas eu tenho certeza que ela tinha adorado a conversa com aquele homem e que tinha combinado de reencontrá-lo, esse era o jeito te Heidi. Mas eu não pensaria nisso agora. Minha cabeça já estava cheia de mais. Eu esperaria o dia seguinte, ou melhor, passaria a noite refletindo. Isto é, quando Heidi me deixasse "dormir".

**N.A.:** por favor, não me matem! Mil desculpas! É que estou super ocupada ultimamente e, pra ser sincera, eu comecei essa fic por impulso e minha inspiração meio que acabou. E minha idéias também. Então vou pedir bastante paciência, pra ver se eu consigo escrever algo realmente bom e decente. Eu sei vários pedaços para colocar aqui, mas eu não posso simplesmente escrever o que me der na telha sem pensar em uma ordem lógica e cronológica, não acham? Peço então que tenham paciência e sigam a fic. Agora eu sei como autor sofre , mais uma vez mil desculpas, espero que gostem. Capitulo pequeno de novo (?) =( Opiniões e dicas sempre bem-vindas ok? beijos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siga a Melodia**_

**Capítulo 5**

Nunca tive uma noite tão longa quanto a que eu estou tendo. Não que eu me lembre. Já estou aqui há horas e o tempo não passa. Os ponteiros não se mechem.

A lua não passa pelo céu. O sol não parece surgir. E eu que pensava que gostava da noite. Ainda tem esse sentimento que está me sufocando. Parece que o meu coração, há muito tempo parado, está se sentindo apertado... é uma sensação tão ruim. Ainda mais para alguém que não sente as coisas já faz um bom tempo. Ou ao menos não com a mesma intensidade que eu estou sentindo.

Meus pensamentos estão a mil por hora e ao mesmo tempo completamente lentos. Eu não consigo evitar que eles cheguem, mesmo eu querendo não pensar naquela noite especificamente... nem em uma certa figura pequena de cabelos negros e arrepiados. E então a imagem aparece de novo e sinto aquela sensação tão ruim piorar. Acho que estou quase fora de meu controle normal. Foi então que visualizei aquele grandalhão abraçando a pequena Alice de forma tão íntima. Algo além daquela espécie de "aperto" no coração (não sei nem se posso definir assim) passa novamente por mim e me pego quase pulando a janela e fugindo. Não sei para onde planejava ir mas eu consegui me controlar. Comecei a me arranhar e apertar, não de modo que eu pudesse realmente me machucar ou deixar marcas. Mas o que eu mais quero agora é fazer isso parar. Olho para o relógio novamente. 3 horas.

Não seria má ideia me distrair com uma pequena caçada, e tentar não pensar tanto e ser um pouco não racional. Só de vez em quando. Tiro minha camisa, pulo a janela, e silenciosamente me dirijo para uma floresta próxima. Procuro cheiro de alguma presa. Localizo alguns animais. E deixo meus instintos me guiarem.

---

Me encontrei no meio de uma floresta (na verdade, meio que em uma clareira, onde eu podia claramente ver o céu), olhando para a luz forte do sol, que acabara de aparecer. Olhei em volta. Não vi nada anormal: as plantas estavam normais, não tinha ninguém por perto, com exceção do corpo de algum animal, que eu não pude decidir o que era tamanho era o estrago no bixo.

Tentei lembrar o que tinha acontecido e desisti logo em seguida. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido para que eu viesse para a floresta e não me lembrava o que acontecera depois de pular da janela. Não queria lembrar da razão que me levou a tal lugar, então mudei minha atenção para os pequenos detalhes que eu via.

Olhei para mim mesmo. Minha pele brilhava em um tom alaranjado por causa da luz do sol, mas eu encontrei manchas escuras e vermelhas pelo meu corpo. Olhei minhas mãos: sujas de sangue. Fui até o animal, o carreguei, e me dirigi a um riacho que eu sabia da existência por causa do som da água que chegava aos meus ouvidos.

Chegando lá, olhei meu reflexo e não pude evitar a repugnância que tive de mim mesmo. Meus cabelos loiros estavam completamente desarrumados, meu corpo cheio de sangue e eu estava parecendo um monstro. Ao menos meus olhos estavam de um ouro bem claro, o que indicava que eu pelo menos não tinha cometido nenhuma barbaridade. Me lavei, melhorei meu estado e jurei que nunca mais me deixaria perder a consciência como tinha feito na noite passada. Nem em um momento de desespero. E eu sempre cumpria as minhas promessas.

Tentei então me concentrar em voltar para casa com calma, para tomar um banho e me arrumar e pensar em um plano que pudesse fazer eu acabar com a pequena o mais rápido possível. Assim eu poderia ficar longe dela, meus problemas acabariam, Heidi ficaria feliz e eu não me sentiria culpado. A mandar para outro lugar não era má ideia. Não mesmo. Mas ainda tinha que pensar.

Corri até a quase mansão de Heidi e entrei pela janela do meu quarto. Tirei aquela roupa, tomei banho e coloquei outra calça com uma camisa e um sobretudo. Peguei a papelada em cima da mesa que tinha no meu quarto, joguei em cima da minha cama e, evitando olhar as fotos, analisei novamente os dados de Alice. Tinha que me aproximar dela, e faria isto hoje mesmo.

* * *

**N.A. – **leitoras e leitores queridos, mil desculpas mesmo ! minha crise de não criatividade ainda está pendente e falta de tempo tá se tornando um problema. Mas juro que estou tentando dar um jeito. Mesmo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, mesmo ele sendo curtinho. Acho que vou conseguir desenvolver a historia nos próximos capítulos, me desejem sorte e criatividade para isso haha.

Vou responder as reviews no próximo capitulo. Muito obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio e não parem de mandar reviews, mesmo eu nunca postando nada. Mandem reviews nem que sejam para me chingar, porque pelo menos vou saber que tem gente esperando a fic. Projetos novos a caminho. Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Siga a Melodia **_

**Capitulo 6**

Saí para a rua sem saber ao certo para onde ir. Teria que encontrá-la e me tornar seu amigo. Mas não sabia como. Resolvi passear pela feira. Eu acabava sempre me distraindo por ali, principalmente pela grande quantidade de pessoas. Era tão estranho ouvir tudo que todos falavam, cada um com os próprios problemas. Era um modo de fugir um pouco da minha realidade. Só um pouco.

Ficaria na feira até o horário da aula de Alice. Assistiria sua aula novamente, e se tivesse sorte, convenceria o professor a me deixar ensiná-la algumas coisas.

Estava distraído, pensando em minhas várias possibilidades e tentando não lembrar daquele rosto pequeno quando senti meu corpo bater contra alguma coisa. Não pensaria que tinha esbarrado em nada se não fosse pelo gritinho que eu escutei e se eu não tivesse sentidos aguçados. Segurei o que quer que fosse que tivesse batido em mim e percebi que era uma pessoa. E foi aí que aquele cheiro doce me invadiu e fez minha garganta arder mais uma vez. Olhei para a pequena figura que estava em meus braços, um pouco constrangida e balbuciando desculpas.

- Desculpe senhor, eu não estava prestando atenção – tantas pessoas numa feira e eu tinha que esbarrar justo na garota que eu não queria encontrar tão cedo. Não que eu não quisesse vê-la, mas eu queria arranjar algum jeito de não ter que destruí-la, e eu nem ao menos sabia um motivo certo para isso. – Oh, monsieur Withlock, desculpe. Não tinha reconhecido o senhor. – e então ela fez uma reverencia completamente elegante.

- Olá senhorita Mary Alice. Espero que esteja bem. Que coincidência encontrá-la aqui – disse com um sorriso, que por acaso não era falso. Acho que eu estava sendo sincero, bem no fundo.

- Oh, estou bem. E me chame de Alice. Mary não soa tão bem para mim. – ela sorriu e eu fiquei impressionado com o jeito que aquele pequeno movimento mudou a harmonia do rosto da garota.

- Só se me tratar por Jasper que eu te chamo de Alice – iria continuar a conversar com ela e tentar arranjar assunto, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Tudo bem monsieur Jasper. Agora tenho que ir. Bom te rever, passar bem.

Céus, como aquela menina era rápida. E estranha. Mas não deixei minha chance escapar e a segui.

- Aonde a senhorita vai com tanta pressa? Posso te acompanhar? Não é adequado uma jovem andar por ai sozinha. Ainda mais uma jovem bonita. – não acredito que já estou usando essas falas bizarras e inúteis que sempre uso com as bailarinas que me livro. Me senti mais uma vez sujo por falar assim.

- Também não é adequado uma jovem sair por ai com qualquer homem senhor Jasper. Mas pode me acompanhar, não me importo. De qualquer forma você falaria que não é um homem qualquer ou uma coisa do tipo... Estou indo para a minha aula. Monsieur Claude me pediu para chegar mais cedo. Ele queria testar algumas coisas novas.

Ela ia saltitando pela rua e cantarolando alguma musica que eu não conhecia, enquanto eu caminhava lentamente atrás dela. Alguma coisa naquela garota me fascinava e ela tinha um algo misterioso que eu não tinha visto eu nenhuma outra bailarina antes. Talvez isso trouxesse aquele ar encantador à ela. Ou era somente seu tamanho e sua semelhança com uma pequena fadinha. Fiquei o caminho todo tentando arrumar algum assunto com ela, mas ela falava rápido de mais e comentava coisas sem sentido, mudando de assunto. Era até engraçado. Seria interessante ver o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota.

O cheiro de seu sangue chegava em mim por causa da leve brisa, mas por mais incrível que pareça eu estava conseguindo me controlar extremamente bem. Quando chegamos em sua escola ela desapareceu pelos corredores enquanto fui ao encontro de monsieur Claude, que me recebeu bem, como sempre. Conversamos e ele autorizou que eu assistisse à aula e pediu que eu desse minha opinião final.

A garota me surpreendeu mais uma vez, dando saltos perfeitos e fazendo todos aqueles passos complicados delicadamente. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente com a musica e com a coreografia. Claro que parte dessa harmonia era por conta de Claude, mas Alice com certeza ajudava muito.

Continuei ali vendo o ensaio, que durou até de noite. Alice não parecia nem um pouco cansada, não havia errado um passo sequer e continuaria ali dançando. Mas Claude não queria forçá-la, mesmo com ela pedindo e até mesmo implorando. Quando ela foi colocar suas roupas, Claude começou a conversar comigo.

- Jasper, você não sabe o quanto me sinto orgulhoso quando vejo bailarinas como Alice. Fico tão impressionado. Me lembra de Heidi quando começou a dançar. Não que Heidi dance mal agora, não me entenda errado. Mas bailarinas jovens tem um certo brilho que as realça mais ainda. Ainda mais que o caso de Alice é diferente, ela não tem muito dinheiro e mesmo assim se esforça para continuar com seu sonho. É incrível ver como ainda existem pessoas que se dedicam tanto à arte. – eu podia ver os olhos do velho senhor brilhando enquanto ele me falava de todas as peças que ele organizara. Achava maravilhoso como os humanos se apegavam a certas coisas com muita facilidade. Eu queria conseguir sentir isso alguma vez. Seria uma experiência única, tenho certeza. Saí dos meus devaneios e voltei a ouvi-lo – Apresentaremos essa peça no sábado, apareça por aqui, seria ótimo. Na verdade não será a apresentação, mas sim o ensaio geral. Seria um prazer tê-lo aqui. Se Heidi tiver a chance também ..

- Claro monsieur, irei aparecer. Heidi infelizmente está ensaiando para uma apresentação também, quase não a vejo mais. Ela provavelmente não poderá comparecer. Mas se me der licença – disse me levantando, quando ouvi Alice se aproximar de onde estávamos – eu preciso ir. Obrigado por deixar eu ver o ensaio.

O senhor se despediu de mim e me deixou ir. Quando ia passar pela porta Alice chegou e então eu educadamente me ofereci para levá-la em casa. Ela não queria aceitar, parecia ser completamente teimosa, mas deixou se convencer no final das contas. Chamei uma carruagem e deixei com que ela falasse o local.

No caminho continuamos a conversar.

- Você está de parabéns Alice. Dança perfeitamente bem, acredito que vai ter um grande futuro. – vi sua cara se fechar e ela fez um bico típico de criança.

- Claro, eu teria um grande futuro se aquele velho me deixasse dançar e ensaiar mais – percebendo o que acabara de falar ela tampou a boca com as mãos fazendo a mesma expressão que crianças fazem quando as vemos fazendo coisas erradas. Ela era realmente uma menina. Porém muito atraente, eu não podia negar. – Oh por favor, não fala nada com ele. Não foi minha intenção. É que eu não acho justo – e voltou então a fazer o bico. Não pude evitar e ri.

Me assustei quando ouvi o som de minha própria risada. Tinham muitos anos que eu não ria naturalmente. Muitos mesmo. Mas me deixei aproveitar o momento até que notei que Alice me observava. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que era, a carruagem parou.

- É aqui que eu fico. Obrigada pela carruagem Jasper. Um prazer conhecê-lo, foi bom conversar com o senhor. – e saindo desta ela acrescentou – a proposito, você deveria rir mais vezes. Faz bem de vez em quando. E sua risada tem um som te encontrar novamente. – e então ela me deixou completamente confuso.

Vi enquanto ela se afastava na rua e a carruagem voltava a se mover. Aquela garota era realmente diferente. Nunca me fizeram rir desde que eu tinha me tornado um vampiro. E ela estava conseguindo me fazer sentir e pensar coisas que não são de meu costume em menos de uma semana.

Eu teria que me controlar, porque se não eu poderia perder minha cabeça. Paguei a carruagem e sai desta o mais rápido que pude, pois o cheiro delicioso da garota estava dentro daquele espaço e estava também em minhas roupas. Teria que caçar amanhã de novo se eu quisesse decifrar a troquei assim que entrei em casa e passei mais uma noite sem tranqüilidade, sem nem sequer notar Heidi, tentando não ligar muito para as ações daquela pequena criatura que já não saia mais dos meus pensamentos.

**N.A. – **estou com a impressão que esse capitulo não foi um dos melhores, igual ao ultimo. Mas to tentando dar continuidade pra historia .. não tenho a mínima ideia de quantos capítulos eu ainda vou escrever, mas falta bastante coisa ainda. Espero que tenham gostado, acho que no próximo a historia já começa a dar uma arrancada. Estou tentando não deixar a fic cair no clichê, mas anda meio complicado, então não me culpem.

Por favor mandem as reviews, elas são extremamente importantes para mim. E sem querer ser aquelas autoras chatas que pedem reviews para postar um novo capitulo, mas já sendo ... sem reviews, sem capítulos. Pelo menos durante os próximos capítulos, eu to precisando desse empurrãzinho das minhas leitoras. Ninguém mandou review do capitulo 5 (excessoes logico, brigada meninas que mandaram, eu leio todas as reviews ok? é só que estou sem tempo pra responder tudo certinho). Volto a responder as reviews individualmente quando eu puder. Leiam sempre minhas N.A.'s também.. normalmente eu falo coisas legais ou importantes aqui, ou peço opinião.

Preciso escrever uma fic com o Jacob urgentemente. Depois que new moon saiu meu vicio com ele voltou *-* O que vocês acharam do filme meninaas ?

Mais uma vez obrigada, beijos e continuem lendo a fic ! Eu juro que dou um fim pra ela, por mais que eu demore =)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Siga a Melodia**_

**Capitulo 7 **

Passei os últimos dias tentando fugir ou distrair Heidi. Dei inúmeras desculpas tentando justificar o porque de eu não estar agindo rapidamente dessa vez. Felizmente Heidi me escutava e acabou querendo que eu agisse de um modo mais dramático e teatral. Ela estava começando a ficar fútil e paranóica com toda essa história de melhor dançarina. Não parecia mais a mesma Heidi, mesmo que ela continuasse a me encantar.

Não resisti e fiquei observando Alice de longe, me concentrando em seu jeito e em sua rotina. Aquela garota era um completo mistério para mim e eu não cansava de repetir isso, o que me deixava mais nervoso que o normal. Não ficava todos os dias atrás dela, muito menos a observava por 24 horas, mas eu acabei me permitindo desfrutar um pouco da oportunidade que eu tinha.

Alice começara a me encantar com seus pequenos gestos. Ela estava sempre sorridente, alegre, ajudando tudo e todos, mesmo que simplesmente oferecendo um sorriso amigável para alguém triste que ela via na rua. Era como se ela conseguisse alegrar o ambiente em sua volta assim que passava por este. Eu nunca tinha visto nenhum humano agir daquela forma.

E então finalmente chegou sábado e eu me dirijo para o pequeno anfiteatro indicado alguns dias atrás por monsieur Claude. Assim que entrei no local percebi como estava a atmosfera do lugar: garotas de várias idades, correndo de um lado para o outro, se alongando, ajustando as roupas. Avistei perto da pequena orquestra a figura de Claude, que logo me cumprimentou e me mostrou o local mais adequado para eu assistir ao ensaio.

- Não se preocupe Claude, estou perfeitamente bem. Se preocupe com os ajustes que você deve fazer e tome o tempo que precisar. Vim aqui como um amigo, não como um crítico.

O homem saiu balbuciando um obrigado e continuou com seus afazeres. Percebi que ele procurava por alguém e minutos depois a garota que eu esperava ver apareceu sorrindo enquanto tranqüilizava duas bailarinas que estavam com ela.

Ela conversava animadamente com as duas e de repente várias outras meninas e mulheres se juntaram ao pequeno grupo para continuar a conversar ou fofocar, seja lá o que estavam fazendo. Não estava conseguindo decifrar muito do que diziam. Só reparei quando Claude chamou Alice e moveu a cabeça em minha direção.

Quando Alice me viu o seu sorriso se alargou, ela pediu licença da roda, e veio em minha direção saltitando.

- Oi Jasper. O monsieur não me avisou que você estaria aqui hoje. Pena que você não vai ver o cenário completamente pronto. Garanto que seria uma ótima apresentação. Espero que a peça seja de seu agrado. – como sempre, ela estava sendo amigável. E aparentemente sem esforço algum.

- Claro, será uma ótima oportunidade ver a senhorita dançando, ainda mais sendo uma peça de monsieur Claude.

E então ela disparou a falar naquela voz delicada sobre como ela estava encantada com o repertório, com o cenário, com a história da peça. Com as roupas, com as dançarinas, com os passos. Ela disparou em um monologo, o qual eu não sentia a necessidade e nem queria interromper, falando de como ela gostaria de ser um ou dois anos mais velha e ter uma carreira tão boa como a de Heidi para que ela pudesse sempre continuar dançando. E logo antes da musica começar ela acenou para mim , se posicionou no palco assumindo a postura de uma dançarina de vários anos, e começou a se mover no ritmo da musica. Mais uma vez eu via a pequena garota trazer um novo ar para o ambiente e qualquer ideia que eu tinha na cabeça de arranjar um modo de proibi-la de dançar fugiu da minha cabeça. Eu não poderia fazer ela machucar as pernas, não quando eu conseguia ver nitidamente o brilho em seus olhos quando ela dava saltos e piruetas.

Como que por um milagre eu consegui prestar uma atenção na peça em geral e não me foquei somente em Alice. Seria realmente uma apresentação estupenda que abriria portas para muitas das várias mulheres que estavam presentes no palco. Assim que o ensaio acabou todas se dirigiram aos camarins e eu fui dar meus sinceros parabéns à Claude. Conversamos durante um bom tempo, sobre vários assuntos (inclusive os não ligados à dança) e senti que, depois de um longo tempo, eu estava tendo uma conversa sem segundos interesses com o simpático senhor.

Claude se despediu de mim, pois ele ensaiaria mais com a orquestra e eu me dirigi assim para fora do anfiteatro, onde encontrei Alice acabando de se despedir de outras garotas. Estas olhavam com olhos de admiração para ela, que parecia um pouco encabulada ouvindo os elogios das colegas e as elogiando igualmente. Eu não poderia concordar com todos os elogios que Alice dava para as amigas, mas acho que fazia parte da natureza dela. Quando ela se afastou das garotas, fui falar com ela.

- Fiquei encantado com a apresentação Alice. Meus parabéns – eu disse enquanto pegava sua delicada mão e depositava um beijo nesta. Ela me sorriu

- Obrigada. Espero que o senhor esteja presente na apresentação oficial para ver tudo ajustado. Seria uma honra a sua presença. – ela disse sorrindo

- Farei o possível para estar presente, seria um momento de diversão. – me pequei admirando novamente o rosto e o sorriso da garota e ,antes que eu pudesse perceber e me conter, continuei – A senhorita gostaria de dar uma volta pelo Boulevard comigo? Está ainda um dia claro e poderíamos conversar enquanto apreciamos a nossa belíssima cidade.

- Certamente, não vejo nenhum problema. Deixe-me só conferir se já acabei meus ensaios. – qualquer tipo de remorso de ter deixado as palavras escaparem sumiu quando ela saiu saltitando até Claude. Eu faria bom proveito daquele passeio. E botaria meu plano em ação, por mais que aquilo me incomodasse. Eu não podia evitar. Ela conversou com Claude, se despediu das outras bailarinas e veio ao meu encontro, falando que já estava pronta. Começamos então a conversar de coisas variadas até que o assunto voltou ao tópico dança. Era impressionante como me interessava conversar com ela e saber da sua opinião.

No caminho encontramos um cachorrinho ferido e ela pareceu se encantar com ele.

- Pobre cachorrinho, tão indefeso – ela o pegou no colo, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de medo e se dirigiu a ele – o que aconteceu com você? Acho que eu vou te levar para casa e cuidar de você. Tudo bem? Tenho que escolher um nome depois – ela dizia isso sorrindo para o cachorrinho, que ficou inquieto em seu colo quando eu me aproximei para observá-lo. Acho que os instintos dele mostravam que eu não era confiável. E de certa forma eu realmente não era.

- Vamos até uma farmácia ou coisa do tipo. Acho que consigo fazer um curativo na pata dele – quando eu disse isso vi os olhos de Alice brilharem novamente.

- Você faria isso? Muito obrigada. Mas como você sabe cuidar de um animal?

- Eu sei alguma coisa sobre primeiros socorros e acho que no caso do cachorro eu devo somente enfaixar a pata para melhorar o ferimento – eu disse, e ela se surpreendeu com minha afirmação.

Assim fomos até a farmácia, eu fiz o curativo e quando voltamos a conversar enquanto Alice carregava o pequeno animal, que já não me considerava tão nocivo, no colo.

- Sabe Alice, acho que você deveria ir fazer um teste para uma peça que está programada para o final do ano – eu começara a botar meu plano em ação. Esse teste na verdade seria falso e meus contatos iriam fazê-la acreditar que ela faria a apresentação em um lugar isolado do mundo, ela perderia a peça, e assim grande parte de sua influencia na dança. Estava começando a me sentir mal, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar ela pediu licença e foi cumprimentar um grupo de pessoas que ela disse que conhecia.

No grupo eu podia ver os dois rapazes que eu tinha visto a algum tempo atrás na torre, e duas garotas. As duas tinham uma beleza natural, uma era loira e a outra tinha cabelos castanhos. Alice os cumprimentou, mostrou o pequeno animal e conversou com eles alegremente durante alguns segundos. Essa cena me colocou em um estado de culpa e eu soube que eu não poderia fazer essa garota parar de sorrir. Não combinava com Alice esse tipo de não a imagino triste e não conseguiria ficar bem sabendo que eu poderia ser a causa de um certo sorriso não aparecer mais em sua cara.

- Mas e então .. você estava falando de um teste – ela voltou e continuou a conversa animadamente e eu mudei o que iria falar, dando assim as indicações para o teste de uma peça que Heidi participaria. Eu estaria em uma péssima condição quando Heidi descobrisse que eu indicara o teste para Alice, mas eu não me importava. Eu conseguiria escapar, de qualquer forma.

* * *

**N.A.: **e então galerinha.. que bom que vocês estão gostando. Adorei ver que as reviews tão voltando com toda a força, continuem assim ^^

Acho que ninguém ficou muito feliz com meu comentário sobre precisar fazer uma fic com o Jacob haha, mas eu sou completamente apaixonada com ele e com o Taylor, fazer o que... (na verdade sou apaixonada com todos os personagens e atores, depende só do momento). E eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês – acho que o bloqueio de criatividade ta passando, vivaa ! =)

Enfim, vou tomar vergonha na cara e responder às reviews das minhas amadas leitoras. Obrigada pela paciência gentee

_Mymy Withlock__ – _nãao posso te contar se não acaba a surpresa na história. Mas posso te adiantar que minhas idéias estão cada vez melhores. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando

_Veve Kawaii__ – _que bom que você gostou da fic, continua lendo mesmo! New Moon foi com certeza melhor que Twilight, melhorou bastante. Espero que Eclipse melhore mais ainda. Ta todo mundo fazendo um ótimo trabalho

_MahRathbone __– _queria agradecer especialmente a você porque você foi uma das únicas que mandou review pra todos os capítulos (ou quase isso). Continua mandando táa? e sim, daqui a poço vai ser meio que "Love is in the air" hahaha

_Alice Elfa Cullen__ – _percebi que vc é Team Jasper fanática, então espero que você esteja gostando da fic. A ideia era ele ser meio assustador mesmo. E ele e a Alice são completamente lindos juntos. E sobre o Jacob... bom, ele tem um bom relacionamento com a Alice no final das contas hahaha. Adoooro o Seth também, ele é uma gracinha. Eu também fiquei no cinema até tarde na fila pra ver o filme, mas valeu a pena. Tava tudo muito bom. Edward na favela do rio com um Cristo falsificado tecnologicamente atrás foi muito engraçado. E os gritos são inevitáveis, eu morri de rir quando eu fui com o que gritaram. E sempre tem aquela chata que reclama de tudo .. fazer o que né? Espero sua próxima review

_Priii_– que bom que você gostou da história, continua lendo ta?

_Tami-sushi – _obrigada, espero que vc tenha paciência pra esperar os novos capítulos hahaha

_Mrs. Mandy Black_ – fico feliz em saber que vc se interessou pela minha fic, mesma ela não sendo seu shipper preferido. Alice e Jasper não são meu casal preferido, mas eu simplesmente não tive como não escrever essa fic quando ela me veio na cabeça. Sem contar que acho os dois fofos juntoss .. enfim, continua lendo!

Então, acho que a N.A. já está beem grandinha assim como o capitulo. Espero que esse compense os outros que estavam melhores. Não esqueçam do botãzinho ai de baixo pra eu continuar postando. Beijos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siga a Melodia **_

**Capitulo 8 **

Eu me sentia cada vez mais próximo de Alice. Era inexplicável. Eu não conseguia ficar um dia sequer sem ver a sua pequena imagem dançando ou andando por aí. Eu até adquirira o habito de vê-la em sua própria casa. A convivência dela com a família era encantadora, e vê-la dormir era mágico. Suas feições ficavam ainda mais tranqüilas e delicadas enquanto ela dormia. Aquilo porém era errado e meus sentimentos não deviam ficar mais fortes por ela. Aliás eu não podia ter nenhum sentimento pelas minhas "vítimas", mas eu não estava conseguindo evitar.

Ela seguira meu conselho e tinha procurado o teste para a peça que eu indiquei, porém ela ainda não tinha tido uma resposta até a ultima vez que eu falara com ela, o que tinha sido a alguns dias atrás. Heidi tinha começado a ficar insegura sobre o que eu andava fazendo então me vi obrigado a dar mais atenção a ela. Estava doido para rever Alice, mas andava ocupado de mais saindo com Heidi. Neste momento, por exemplo. Estou acabando de vestir um traje formal para acompanhar Heidi em um evento de gala. Assim que fiquei pronto me dirigi para a sala, onde esperei por Heidi. Ela saiu de seu quarto deslumbrante, com um vestido vermelho que evidenciava todas as suas devidas curvas ( acho que a cor preferida de Heidi era o vermelho, ela também adorava vestidos que a valorizavam .. mas acho que era só porque isso atraia os olhares para ela ) e que a deixava sexy, devo admitir.

- Como estou Jasper? Você está maravilhoso. Acho que já podemos ir. – ela disse estendendo a mão para mim. Peguei sua mão e depositei um beijo nesta, logo depois entrelacei meu braço no dela.

- Você está deslumbrante, vai impressionar a todos.

A carruagem já nos esperava e nos dirigimos para o evento enquanto Heidi falava sem parar de como ela estava contente que eu e ela voltamos a nos falar mais, de como ela estava ansiosa para o evento e outros comentários fúteis. Felizmente ela se mostraria mais intelectual durante a noite, devido as companhias. Eu gostava de Heidi, mas em certos momentos ela conseguia ser irritante. Ao contrário de uma certa outra pessoa.

Chegamos ao baile, cumprimentamos os conhecidos e ficamos indo de um grupo de conversas para o outro. Estava até agradável. Então quando serviram o jantar, as luzes diminuíram um pouco e se concentraram no canto do salão, onde estava montado um pequeno palco. Com certeza teria alguma apresentação, afinal de contas era um baile sobretudo artístico e de uma sociedade alta. Então uma música que me parecia familiar começou a tocar e eu a vi entrar no pequeno palco com seus passos delicados. Reparei que Heidi olhava para o palco com um olhar meio irritado, mas me concentrei na bailarina.

Alice estava linda no pequeno figurino de tule que ela usava e percebi que ela estava apresentando uma parte do espetáculo de monsieur Claude. Porém, quando a música ganhou um novo ritmo, um bailarino entrou no palco e começou a dançar com Alice. Eu não sabia que ela fazia um dueto nessa peça. E aquilo me incomodou. Quando a dança começou a ganhar um toque mais sensual, eu vi um vermelho ocupar minha visão e respirei fundo para não fazer alguma coisa ruim. Aquele homem, de aparentemente 20 e poucos anos, estava segurando a _minha_ Alice de uma forma nada inocente. Claro que poderia ser somente da dança, mas Alice era uma garota. Tudo bem, ela era um mulher, mas ela ainda era muito jovem para dançar daquele jeito. Eu estava tenso e não sabia explicar porque eu estava reagindo assim. Heidi já tinha feito vários outros duetos bem mais sensuais e significativos e eu não me sentira do mesmo jeito. Não entendi o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu nunca fora possessivo e era exatamente o que eu estava sendo pensando que Alice era minha propriedade; eu não estava no direito de pensar isso. Então pedi licença da mesa e me dirigi para a varanda do local, onde consegui me acalmar.

Entrei novamente no salão quando ouvi as pessoas aplaudindo e a música parando. Me dirigi logo depois diretamente para o suposto camarim para falar com Alice e chegando lá presenciei uma cena não muito agradável. O homem que tinha dançado com Alice estava falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, estava próximo demais dela, a prendendo contra a pequena mesa que se encontrava no camarim e parecia estar bastante intimo. Tentando não voar em seu pescoço, literalmente, eu bati na porta e os dois se viraram.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – eu disse, encarando principalmente o homem.

- Jasper! Claro que não. O que você está fazendo aqui? – minha pequena se adiantou sorrindo e vindo me cumprimentar, mesmo que de uma forma formal. Por alguns segundos eu só consegui me concentrar nela e no seu sorriso. Ela já vestia uma roupa mais formal, em vez da roupa da apresentação. Ouvi ao fundo o homem murmurar um "sim", em resposta à minha pergunta. Realmente, aquele cara me deixava nervoso. Era um idiota.

- Fui convidado para o evento. Você foi bem esperta, muitas pessoas importantes vieram aqui hoje. A apresentação estava perfeita, meus parabéns. – sorri para ela e olhei de uma forma um pouco mais amigável para o homem – Para você também – e voltei minha atenção para Alice de novo, ainda sendo capaz de observar as reações dele. – E então você vai ficar para a festa?

- Sim, sim. Monsieur Claude vai me acompanhar. Mas acho que Marc vai em embora, estou certa ? – ela olhou para ele, que estava recolhendo as coisas e assentiu, se retirando falando um rápido tchau para nós. Era bom saber o nome dele, caso ele resolvesse dar uma de engraçadinho. – Esse cara é meio estranho. – não resisti e perguntei.

- Ele estava te incomodando quando eu cheguei? Porque eu posso resolver se... – não terminei porque ela já estava me respondendo.

- Não, não precisa. Eu saberia me virar se eu precisasse.. bom eu acho que saberia. Ele estava sendo um pouco incomodo, mas nada de mais. Ele não vai mais entrar em contato comigo mesmo, ele é só um substituto que Claude arranjou de última hora. Luke, que faz o dueto comigo, dança bem melhor e é meu amigo, então sem problemas. – eu fiquei mais tranquilo e estendi meu braço para ela, falando que a acompanharia até o salão e que Claude estaria provavelmente lá. Ela aceitou e fomos conversando até avistá-lo. Ele estava na mesa em que eu estava assentado antes, conversando com Heidi. Foi então que senti Alice parar de andar do meu lado, e parei para olhá-la. Ela parecia desesperada.

- Alice? Você está bem? – fiquei imediatamente preocupado.

- Estou é que... não me ache uma boba – ela parecia sem graça – mas.. eu estou um pouco nervosa. Aquela ali é Heidi não é? – ela apontou para Heidi discretamente e quando eu assenti ela continuou – Não sei se eu me assentaria na mesma mesa que ela. Sou encantada com ela, com sua dança e ter oportunidade de finalmente conhecê-la me deixa... nervosa – ri um pouco e falei enquanto a encaminhava para a mesa. Alice era realmente encantadora.

- Heidi é uma boa pessoa na maioria das vezes, não vai ser um problema. Aproveite a oportunidade. Tem pessoas influentes na mesa, famosos e você conhece a mim e ao Claude. Vamos. – cheguei ao lado de Claude, cutuquei o seu braço e logo ele se levantou e me cumprimentou. Falei da dança e ele agradeceu. – Trouxe Alice também, ela disse que estava te esperando.

Claude agradeceu, parabenizou Alice e a apresentou a todos da mesa, que falaram de como ela tinha dançado bem. Notei que Heidi me olhava com um olhar significativo enquanto eu falava com Claude e depois a vi medir Alice com o olhar. E quando todos na mesa tinham sido apresentados a Alice, faltando somente Heidi, esta fez algum comentário seco sobre a apresentação de Alice e tive certeza que ela estava louca para falar algum defeito, mas provavelmente não conseguira pensar em nenhum.

- Fico encantada em conhecê-la mademoaseille Heidi, seu trabalho é maravilhoso. Gostaria de ser um terço da bailarina que a senhorita é. – Alice não pode evitar de comentar e Heidi ficou feliz com o elogio, respondendo com um obrigado mais animado. Heidi realmente nunca mudaria: ela adorava ser o centro das atenções e amava os elogios.

O resto da noite foi tranquilo, Heidi nunca deixava que a conversa tomasse um rumo que não a interessasse e Alice foi sempre muito educada conversando com todos, sem se exaltar muito. A não ser quando conversava comigo, o que me deixava feliz.

O baile acabou e estava na hora de irmos para casa. Heidi, alguns minutos antes de sairmos, encontrou outro de seus velhos amigos e começou a conversar animadamente com ele. Disse a monsieur Claude, que já tinha ido embora, que ela mesma trataria de levar Alice para casa, atitude que me surpreendeu e que me deixou um pouco apreensivo. Então nos dirigimos para porta, Heidi ainda falando com o suposto amigo.

- Ah caro, como você é engraçado, estava com saudades – ela disse para ele e ela com certeza tinha segundas intenções. Dava para perceber pela sua linguagem corporal e pelo seu tom de voz. Incrivelmente aquilo não me preocupava como me preocupava antes e sinceramente não ligava que Heidi quisesse dormir com outros homens. Eu não tinha mais tanto interesse nela assim. Fiquei surpreso quando percebi a verdade de meus pensamentos. Será que o que eu julgava ser um sentimento próximo ao amor era somente paixão ? – Jasper querido, porque você não leva Alice para casa, eu vou ficar mais um pouco conversando com meu velho amigo e a noite foi longa para ela. Nos vemos em casa tudo bem?

Eu só assenti, fiz um gesto para me despedir e me virei para Alice, que fez uma pequena reverência como despedida. A ajudei a entrar na carruagem e quando estávamos lá dentro percebi que ela me lançava um olhar estranho e curioso. Quando olhei para ela com curiosidade, ela começou a falar.

- Jasper, se for muito pessoal não responda, mas eu acho a sua relação com Heidi estranha. Eu achava que vocês eram um casal, mas vocês não agem como um. Ela não parece nem um pouco preocupada com você, e isso num sentindo ruim, sem questionar sobre a confiança que vocês tem um no mulher deixaria o marido levar outra mulher para casa e ficar com um outro homem – ela corou um pouco e tratou logo de se explicar – não que você fosse fazer alguma coisa, você não parece ser desse tipo, e não me leve a mal, mas é estranho. Eu não deixaria meu marido sozinho, ainda mais se ele fosse alguém como o senhor – ela corou mais um pouco, apesar de ser quase impossível ver por causa da escuridão na carruagem e antes que eu a pudesse questionar sobre isso ela continuou apressada – E Heidi, por mais que eu a respeite, não estava agindo de forma respeitosa. Ela com certeza quer outras coisas com aquele senhor, e eu sei que você também reparou, eu percebi. – olhei para ela com um cara de susto,pelo visto ela não era tão inocente assim – Não me olha assim Jasper, eu disse que eu não era completamente inocente, certas coisas se percebem de longe. E trabalhar com dança traz alguns conhecimentos que podem, e normalmente são, ser adquiridos mais tarde.

O discurso dela me impressionou. Ela era sempre imprevisível para mim. Senti que devia uma resposta então comecei a falar.

- Antes de tudo, eu não sou marido de Heidi. Sim, moramos na mesma casa, mas inicialmente nosso relacionamento era profissional e eu serviria de acompanhante para ela. Acontece que ser acompanhante me deixou intimo dela e nossa relação ficou consequentemente mais intima. Mas atualmente não estamos tão mais assim, prefiro não entrar em muitos mais detalhes. O que eu posso dizer é que eu estava um pouco apaixonado por ela, mas não estou mais. Por isso, pouco me importa o que ela quer fazer, a reputação é dela. – E percebi mais uma vez o quanto sinceras eram aquelas palavras.

- Não vou perguntar mais detalhes e obrigada por me falar isso. Confesso que eu estou curiosa, mas deixa pra lá. Tenho que ir, já estou em casa mesmo. Mais uma vez obrigada Jasper e não se preocupe, você ainda vai achar aquele alguém especial. Eu simplesmente sinto isso – então ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu senti algo estranho em meu peito. Era como se meu coração voltasse a bater, ou batesse mais rápido (apesar de meu coração não bater, de forma alguma). Mais uma vez ela saiu da carruagem, que continuou seu caminho, me deixando mais uma vez pensativo e confuso. Mais do que eu já estava.

* * *

**N.A. : **ooi gente. eu não ia postar o capitulo 8 ainda, mas como eu vou ficar um tempo sem computador eu resolvi adiantar pra vocês. Recebi poucas reviews para o capítulo 7, o que me deixou beem triste. Mas tudo bem, vou tentar entender vocês =) Tentem me mandar reviews, isso ajuda o autor, de verdade. Queria desejar um Feliz Natal ( atrasado ) e um Feliz Ano Novo para todo mundo, que 2010 seja ótimo pra todos vocês. estou adorando escrever essa fic !

que dia vocês preferem que eu atualize a fic? eu achava que dia de semana era melhor de atualizar, mas parece que todo mundo atualiza durante a semana ai a fic nem fica na primeira pagina. acho que finais de semana são melhores né? enfim, me deem dicas e se não estiverem gostando de alguma coisa, em vez de parar de ler, me falem que eu vou tentar melhorar tudo bem? obrigada pelo apoio. beijos


	9. Chapter 9

_**Siga a Melodia **_

**Capítulo 9 **

Saí de casa cedo, antes do sol nascer, para ir caçar. Já estava começando a sentir falta do sangue e meus olhos começavam a ficar mais escuros. Ultimamente eu tinha me alimentado em quantidades maiores para não colocar Alice em risco. Eu queria e não queria mordê-la. Eu tinha uma imensa vontade de provar aquele sangue que tinha um cheiro tão bom, mas não queria vê-la sofrer nem nada do tipo. Não queria acabar com sua existência. Então eu sempre me controlava, mais do que normalmente.

Passei o dia fora de casa. Tinha ido para um lugar mais distante atrás do meu animal preferido e tinha deixado um bilhete para Heidi dizendo que tinha ido visitar a cidade vizinha em busca de um presente para ela. Comprei uma coisinha qualquer quando estava voltando para casa. Porém, antes de entrar em casa, senti a atmosfera muito pesada. As vezes eu sentia umas coisas assim, acho que era coisa de vampiro. Talvez eu devesse dar mais atenção à isso.

Assim que entrei na sala, vi Heidi sentada na mesa com uma expressão muito fechada. Assustaria qualquer um.

- Olá Heidi, achei isso .. – não pude acabar de falar.

- Não me venha com essa de presentes Jasper. Você pode me explicar porque aquela Alice está na mesma peça que eu? Você quer que eu perca meu charme no palco, quer que eu pareça ser humilhada pela mais nova sensaçãozinha da dança clássica? Me poupe Jasper. Essa peça não é para iniciantes. Como ela conseguiu um papel tão bom, em uma peça tão boa, sendo que ela nem é renomada? Porque eu acabo de conversar com o criador da peça que me informou que ela ganhou o papel secundário da peça quando fez sua audição. E isso não me deixa feliz. Não mesmo. Para inicio de conversa, como que ela saberia dessa audição? Eu realmente espero que você não tenha se tornado defensor dessazinha só porque ela é jovem. E muito menos que você seja agora amigo dela. Como você acha que eu estou agora, sabendo que ela poderia muito bem ter pego o papel principal da peça no meu lugar? Eu não acho isso bom, nem engraçado, nem nada do tipo. – ela estava muito estressada, e parece que estava esperando o dia inteiro para conversar comigo, porque ela estourara de uma vez só. Ela estava muito irritada – Eu quero ela fora do ramo da dança agora. Você já enrolou demais. Eu não quero mais correr o risco de perder o papel para ela. Seria humilhante, para ela ou para qualquer iniciante. Eu aceitei suas desculpas idiotas até agora, mas eu não vou mais querer ouvi-las e .. – dessa vez eu a interrompi. Eu tinha que pensar em alguma outra desculpa

- Heidi querida, se acalme. Tanta raiva pode trazer rugas. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que essa garota – eu não podia parecer intimo ou amigo de Alice – está fazendo na mesma peça que você, mas pense bem. Vai ser melhor. Você vai poder mostrar como uma bailarina renomada é melhor do que uma iniciante e vai pode humilhá-la no palco. As vezes isso pode bastar pra acabar com a carreira dela – o que eu sabia que não aconteceria. Heidi era ótima, mas Alice estava em um nível parecido. Sem contar que Alice trazia consigo algo de inovador, que as pessoas não viam mais em Heidi, sem querer ofendê-la. Espero que nunca falem isso com ela.

Meus argumentos pareceram funcionar e Heidi se acalmou. No lugar de toda a ira, um brilho de sucesso passou pelos olhos dela, que com certeza estava feliz de eu ter mostrado a oportunidade de humilhar Alice. Eu entreguei o presente a ela, que me lançou um sorriso sincero agradecendo ao presente. Nesses momentos, Heidi me lembrava de quando a conheci, quando ela não era tão ambiciosa como hoje; nesses momentos, ela ficava encantadora. E ela sabia disso, portando ela era sempre mais sincera enquanto dançava ou quando precisava ou queria alguma coisa. O sorriso não durou muito e ela voltou a falar comigo séria.

- Tudo bem. Mais esta apresentação. Mas eu falei sério. Quero esse trabalho feito Jasper. Não gosto de enrolação.

Sendo assim ela se retirou e foi para o seu quarto. Eu, por minha vez, fui para o meu quarto e fiquei tentando bolar planos para evitar acabar com a carreira de Alice. Nenhum deles parecia que funcionaria e aquilo me deixava completamente frustrado. Eu tinha que conseguir pensar em alguma coisa. Com esse pensamento eu vi o sol surgir e fui tomar um banho para tentar relaxar um pouco.

O banho não fez o efeito esperado e eu não conseguia bolar nenhum plano. Na minha cabeça só passavam coisas como fugir com ela para algum outro pais onde Heidi não a incomodaria e eu pudesse me tornar cada vez mais intimo dela. Porém, meus pensamentos eram malucos. Eu não me daria ao luxo de botar em risco a vida de Alice. Se fosse qualquer outra jovem que fizesse minha garganta arder como ela faz, eu provavelmente não pensaria duas vezes em experimentar seu sangue, afinal de contas nada me prendia na vida de "vegetariano". Mas era Alice, a pequena e encantadora bailarina que estava deixando tudo de pernas pro ar, de um jeito bom de certa forma. E eu não conseguia, ainda que por um motivo misterioso (ou que eu simplesmente estava tentando ignorar), fazer nada de ruim para ela. Senti que precisava encontrá-la e me certificar de que ela estava alegre como sempre. Queria também ouvir como tinha sido passar no teste e conseguir o papel para a peça. Afinal de contas, eu já tinha descoberto que ela passara.

* * *

**N.A. : **voltei geente ! estou escrevendo os capítulos cada vez mais rápido, e mais uma vez desculpa a demora. Eu sei que demoro muito pra atualizar e eu morro de raiva quando as autoras não atualizam, mas dêem um desconto hahah. Se vocês notarem algum erro ortográfico na fic, me desculpem. Eu tento cometer o menor numero possível de erros, mas eu ainda não tenho o corretor ortográfico da nova ortografia, então complica um pouquinho pra mim. Obrigada por todo o apoio. Vou responder agora as reviews fofas que vcs me mandaram, não parem !!

_Mah Rathbone:_ Mah, você sempre aqui me mandando uma review =) muito obrigada, significa muito. Que bom que vc ta gostando, e sim, a Heidi irrita muito

_Veve Kawaii: _sim, graças a deus o bloqueio passou hahaa, espero que esteja gostando. Ainda tem muita mais coisa pela frente, Jasper e Alice são uns amores juntos ou separados e Eclipse é de mais !

_Nanetys: _obrigada pela review mesmo vc estando com pressa hahah. Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando!

_Joana: _que bom que vc resolveu deixar de ser leitora fantasma! E sim, eu demoro demais, desculpa =/ se eu falar se eles ficam juntos ou não a fic não vai ter surpresas. É legal saber que vc e sua amiga estão amando a fic, eu ia te responder por email mas não achei, então eu te respondo por aqui mesmo toda vez que vc mandar review ok? Eu tenho leitoras em Portugal, uhuull hahahah

_Tami-sushi:_ deixar as pessoas curiosas é ótimo hahah, daqui a pouco as aventuras começam =D

Então gente, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Beijos para todas !


	10. Chapter 10

_**Siga a Melodia**_

**Capitulo 10 **

Sai de casa logo depois do almoço, que tinha sido mais tranquilo em relação à Heidi. Ela parecia ter se acalmado, apesar de continuar com o olhar duro em minha direção, que ela sempre usava quando não estava contente ou queria que eu fizesse algo mais rápido do que eu estava fazendo.

Pensei onde poderia encontrar Alice uma hora dessas. Lembrei que ela gostava de ir para os parques perto das suas escolas de dança para descansar um pouco e ver as pessoas enquanto ela não precisava voltar a ensaiar. Fui para o parque que ela costumava ir mais vezes e, com uma olhada rápida, a avistei assentada em um banco na frente do pequeno laguinho brincando com os pássaros que estavam no chão a sua volta. Ela me lembrou aquela princesa dos contos infantis, a que foi morar com uns anões ou alguma coisa assim. Me aproximei e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Muito boa tarde senhorita, permita-me lhe fazer companhia – eu disse em um tom brincalhão que eu só usava quando estava com ela.

- Oh desculpe senhor, mas talvez eu não possa aceitar sua companhia. Eu não posso conversar muito com estranhos, prefiro a companhia dos animais e estava a espera de um outro senhor loiro. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão, abrindo um de seus lindos sorrisos. Eu ri e voltei a falar com ela.

- E então, tudo bem? – perguntei já sabendo o que vinha depois, principalmente por causa do brilho em seus olhos.

- Está tudo perfeito. Eu tenho que te contar. Eu passei no teste, peguei um dos papeis mais importantes da peça, e vou poder dançar junto com Heidi. Isso não é maravilhoso? Fiquei extremamente feliz quando soube e estava louca para te contar. E te agradecer, afinal de contas você que me falou do teste. Muito obrigada mesmo. – Ela então pulou para mais perto de mim e eu senti seus braços em volta do meu pescoço em um abraço. Fiquei alguns segundos sem reação, só sentindo o seu cheiro maravilhoso e ficando um pouco tenso por causa da ardência em minha garganta, mas então sorri e a abracei de volta, não com a mesma intensidade que ela, tanto por medo de machucá-la, quanto por medo daquela coisa estranha que eu estava sentindo junto com a alegria enorme que me invadira. Ela então se separou do abraço com a mesma rapidez que tinha começado este e pareceu um pouco envergonhada. – Ah, me desculpa eu não devia me empolgar tanto.

- Tudo bem, já somos amigos o suficiente para você poder me abraçar. E pare de se desculpar de mais. Quando começam os ensaios ? – a empolgação dela voltou assim que acabei de perguntar.

- Eles me disseram que já estavam ensaiando com Heidi há muito tempo, por causa da grande quantidade de peças que ela tem e que o resto dos dançarinos também já sabem toda a coreografia. Então eles falaram que eu tenho menos de um mês para aprender e deixar tudo impecável, porque a peça tem que ser apresentada antes do natal. Então eu realmente vou ter que dar o melhor de mim, mas acho que tudo vai dar certo. Começo os ensaios hoje, se quiser vir assistir vai ser bom ter alguém conhecido por perto caso eu ficar muito nervosa. – apesar de parecer tranqüila ela estava bastante preocupada. Não faria mal eu ir acompanhá-la, mesmo porque Heidi não ensaiaria para aquela peça hoje, disso eu tinha certeza. Então aceitei seu convite e, junto com ela, me dirigi para o teatro.

Alice manteve uma aparência completamente profissional, não se mostrando nem um pouco preocupada ou nervosa (mesmo que para isso ela tenha que ter respirado fundo antes de entrar no local), escutava tudo atentamente, respondia formalmente a todas as perguntas. Claude a havia instruído completamente bem, aparentemente. Percebi que em alguma horas ela se segurava para não expressar o que ela pensava ou para não fazer um comentário inadequado. Pelo visto ela se seguraria ao menos na primeira semana, mas eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria amiga dos outros dançarinos e logo logo se tornaria a Alice falante naquele ambiente também.

O coreografo e o maestro se assustaram ao me ver ali, já que eles me conheciam, mas eu disse que Heidi tinha falado para eu ir até lá e assistir a um ensaio da peça para contar pra ela se ocorresse alguma mudança. Uma desculpa que se ela escutasse ficaria feliz, pois pareceria que ela estava preocupada em não ir a alguns ensaios, o que na verdade não a incomodava nada.

Assisti ao ensaio inteiro. Alice surpreendeu os que estavam ali presente pois pegava a coreografia em uma velocidade incrível e não mostrou quase nenhuma dificuldade, a não em passos que ela nunca tinha feito ainda. Podia ver que ela estava adorando aquela experiência e no final do dia ela recebeu o elogio de todos que dançaram e trabalharam com ela. E como sempre ela já estava puxando assunto com as mulheres e meninas que iam perguntar seu nome ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Talvez aquela baixinha fosse trazer mais dor de cabeça à Heidi do que eu imaginava, mas aquilo podia até ser bom para Heidi. Certamente para mim não seria, mas eu já tinha aprendido a ignorar e a acalmar os ataques que se tornaram mais freqüentes desde que eu comecei a fazer o "trabalho sujo".

Esperei Alice trocar de roupas no camarim e depois disse que iria a acompanhar até em casa. Não a elogiei, como sempre, porque em uma de nossas conversas ela disse que adorava ser elogiada, mas que não queria que eu ficasse sempre falando que ela tinha feito um ensaio bom. Ela me disse que só queria meus comentários críticos quando eu visse uma apresentação, e os únicos comentários que poderiam ser feitos nos ensaios seriam aqueles que ela pudesse utilizar para melhorar sua técnica, sua flexibilidade e seu paços. E eu não pude negar ao pedido.

Fomos conversando tranqüilos pelar ruas porque, para a minha sorte, ela não queria andar de carruagem, já que, segundo ela "O ar a noite é bem mais agradável e eu gosto de apreciá-lo quando eu posso". Mas isso dependia do ponto de vista e do local. No meu ponto de vista, o de um vampiro que começava a se tornar possessivo, a noite tinha um ar extremamente convidativo e misterioso, que seria um ótimo momento para pegar uma menina mulher desprevenida. Não que eu fosse fazer isso com alguém, mas aquilo me deixava preocupado com Alice, mesmo ela tendo me garantido que não andava sozinha a noite, e que sempre andava com alguém confiável por perto.

Chegamos em sua casa e pela primeira vez ela me convidou para entrar. Ela disse que ela deveria me oferecer alguma coisa, já que eu estava levando para casa quase todos os dias. Eu agradeci mas recusei o pedido, dizendo que ela não tinha dever nenhum comigo e que eu precisava ir. Ela então se despediu e entrou em casa. E no entanto não consegui me mexer. Algo me prendia ali. Esperei até ter certeza de que ela tinha se deitado, assim como todos de sua família que moravam na casa, observando esta. A casa era média e bem chique. Talvez a sua família não estivesse na melhor das condições no momento, como Claude havia sugerido uma vez, mas era uma família rica, sem duvidas. Ou ao menos tinha essa aparência.

Escalei as paredes da casa até chegar à janela do quarto de Alice e a olhei através da janela fechada. Ela dormia tranqüila, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Daquele jeito ela se parecia mais com um anjo do que em qualquer outro momento.

Eu não queria ir embora, eu queria ficar ali, zelando o seu sono. Mas eu sabia que eu deveria voltar para casa. Então me forcei a descer do parapeito de sua janela e voltei para a mansão de Heidi em uma velocidade humana, caso alguém me visse, já que não estava muito tarde.

* * *

**N.A: **e ai gente, tudo bem? o que acharam do capítulo? bom? ruim? desiste da fic? nao aguenta mais esperar pelas minhas atualizações? todos os comentarios são bem vindos =) Tô começando a achar que o nivel da fic tá caindo de novo, o que vcs tem a declarar? Eu tô recebendo em media 3 reviews por capitulo, isso nao é nem um pouquinho legal, sério mesmo. Reviews são importantes, quem tem fics sabe disso! Enfim, espero que estejam gostando, beeijos

_Veve Kawaii: _hahah começa com as ameaças, quem sabe assim eu não fico mais rapida né? brigada por sempre mandar review, fico feliz que vcê esteja sempre gostando. e realmente a Heidi da muitos pitis. Eu nem tenho nada contra a Heidi do livro (como alguem pode ter antipatia dela? ela aparece uma vez super rapidamente, nao tem como alguem tomar antipatia, eu acho xD) mas achei que ia combinar perfeitamente com a personagem aqui da fic

_MahRathbone: _tiipo isso, vamos fazer uma campanha "Jasper dá uns petelecos na Heidi", vai que ele anima com a idéia nee? brigada por sempre me mandar reviews, é sempre legal ler o que você me manda. o que achou do capitulo?

_Joana: _então, vou continuar te respondendo por aqui mesmo táa? e tira essa idéia da cabeça, reviews não são perda de tempo pra autores que leem as reviews (tipo eu) também não entendo o jasper mesmo eu escrevendo a fic hahaha. e portugal nem deve ser um atraso de vida, deve ser lindo ai! continua me mandando as reviews viu??


	11. Chapter 11

_**Siga a Melodia**_

**Capitulo 11**

As semanas foram passando e Alice se dedicava cada vez mais à peça. Descobri com o tempo que Heidi tinha resolvido me fazer agir mais rápido e que a ideia de apresentar a peça antes do natal era dela, somente para causar problemas e transtornos para Alice. O que parecia não funcionar.

- Jasper, como alguém pode pegar passos de dança tão rápido? Somente olhando? Sendo que são passos complexos. Essa menina está me tirando do sério, ainda mais com aquele jeitinho doce dela. Não tem ninguém que não goste dela, todos só elogiam a garota. Eu tive que me comportar mais humildemente para não falarem mal de mim. Isso está sendo insuportável. Eu vou repetir pela última vez, pare de enrolar. Quero mesmo que ela saia desse ramo. E não quero que ela, com aquele papel dela, realce mais que eu. – não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia esse discurso, e provavelmente eu ia ouvir ele cada vez mais daqui para a frente.

Estava quase em cima da época do espetáculo e eu já sabia de alguns detalhes de tanto assistir os ensaios. Algumas vezes fingi ir acompanhar Heidi só para observar Alice, e conversava com a pequena só quando eu tinha certeza que os olhares de Heidi não me avistariam. A questão era que a peça seria sobre a clássica obra de Shakespeare, Sonho de uma Noite de Verão. Alice tinha sido escolhida para o papel de Puc, que apesar de ser homem, tinha que ser interpretado por alguém pequeno e gracioso. Se encaixava perfeitamente com o perfil de Alice, e era um papel importante, não tanto quanto o de Heidi, que era a Rainha das Fadas. Mas Alice ter um papel quase tão fundamental quanto o seu (ou até mais fundamental) deixava Heidi revoltada e uma pilha de nervos.

- Ela não vai realçar mais que você Heidi. Porque você não esquece essa menina e se preocupa com outras coisas? – eu disse em uma voz tranqüilizadora e sexy para que eu evitasse outra briga. Sem vontade nenhuma, dei um beijo nela. Esse era o único jeito de evitar que Heidi ficasse muito no meu pé e eu me controlava para não parecer falsamente interessado nela, por mais que meu interesse já não estivesse mais nela. Em nenhum aspecto. Como eu não tinha animo nenhum para tentar algo mais com ela, eu simplesmente parava de beijá-la e inventava alguma desculpa para sair de casa. Na maioria das vezes eu acabava indo encontrar Alice.

Ela estava sempre radiante e empolgada pela peça, sempre elogiando a todos e principalmente a Heidi. Ela estava super empolgada de estar na mesma peça que a famosa bailarina e tinha uma admiração enorme por esta; infelizmente ela não sabia que essa admiração não era merecida.

Eu me encontrava em uma situação confusa. Não queria atrapalhar Alice mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia abandonar Heidi. Eu estava com meus instintos de vampiro cada vez mais aguçados, talvez por causa do estresse que toda essa situação estava me causando. Mas eu não ia conseguir agüentar toda essa pressão, que nem sei ao certo se é realmente pressão, por muito tempo. Então eu teria que dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível.

Continuei acompanhando os ensaios de Heidi e de Alice, sempre apoiando as duas, e dando minhas opiniões quando me pediam. Era realmente ótimo ver todo o trabalho por traz de uma única peça. Era algo surpreendente ver como os dançarinos, músicos, estilistas, maestros, coreógrafos, organizadores e equipe interagiam naquela atmosfera que era de certa forma sempre tensa. Era incrível ver como, apesar do nervosismo, todos sempre estavam atentos a ajudando um ao outro e mantendo a calma para fazer o espetáculo ser o melhor. O que tinha atrás do palco podia ser muito mais interessante do que ocorria nele mesmo. Sempre que eu estava nos camarins várias emoções me inundavam, como se eu conseguisse sentir tudo que todos sentiam. Eu ainda não entendia bem porque eu sentia isso, mas eu tinha me acostumado e costumava ignorar isso, mas em momentos como a produção de uma peça era impossível ignorá-los. Eu sentia desde raiva até admiração, sendo que empolgação e nervosismo eram as mais comuns emoções presentes no rosto e nos movimentos de cada pessoa presente ali. Os únicos que sabiam esconder bem suas emoções eram os dançarinos, que tinham que se mostrar tranqüilos e graciosos no palco.

Nesses momentos de devaneio eu podia relaxar um pouco, e foi exatamente assim que eu passei as semanas até a data da peça. A peça seria apresentada exatamente 7 vezes, em uma semana, e caso fosse um sucesso a peça duraria mais uns 3 dias. Muitas pessoas tinham investido na peça, para que tudo saísse perfeito, e a grande elite de Paris comentava sobre os detalhes que vazavam nos jornais parisienses. A peça com certeza seria um sucesso, ainda mais com o grande elenco que tinham escolhido.

E então as semanas foram passando e a data da peça se aproximava cada vez mais, e junto com esta o final do meu prazo para fazer o meu trabalho também.

* * *

**N.A.: **e então gente, estão gostando? Tenho um boa noticia pra vocês, vou começar a postar um capítulo por semana, um avanço não acham? o proximo capitulo já está pronto e tá bem leegal. Como vai o feriado de vocês? Aproveitem o carnaval =D deixo vcs com as reviews, beeijos

_LinaFurtado: _hahaha, parece que você realmente não tinha deixado review,mas obrigada, fico feliz de saber que tenho leitoras fieis. Esse casal é um amor mesmo, nem era muito fã deles, mas não resisti ao encanto deles. Haha o que achou do capitulo? Beijos

_MahRathbone: _ée, o Jasper ta começando a se tocar ahaha. Agora quem vai aderir a sua campanha sou eu. Alisper forever, Heidi never! Hahah ta gostando? Bjs

_Joana: _tudo bem, estou tentando acelerar aqui, mesmo. A Alice dessa fic é realmente mais inocente e bobinha, ela não pode sair puxando o Jasper pelos cabelos, mesmo porque a época não permite hahah Boa sorte com seu projeto de vir para a América =) beijos

_Veve Kawaii: _adoooro quando recebo reviews como as suas =) e sim, Heidi ta um saco. Nem eu estou mais agüentando hahah. Vou tentar acelerar as coisas aqui.

Não esqueçam do botãozinho verde aqui embaixo (vou parar com isso antes que me matem por pedir reviews hihi) ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_**Siga a Melodia **_

**Capítulo 12 **

E então finalmente chegou a época da apresentação da peça. Heidi continuava com sua rivalidade sem limites e Alice estava cada vez mais empolgada. Os cartazes estavam por toda a cidade e por todos os lugares se comentava sobre a peça. As entradas para o espetáculo estavam sendo disputados pelas pessoas mais influentes de Paris. Com certeza seria uma ótima oportunidade para lançar carreiras e aumentar a importância de outras.

Mesmo eu tendo participado ativamente da produção, da organização e do making-off da apresentação, eu estava ansioso para ver o resultado final. Afinal de contas, tenho que admitir, eu só reparava em Alice nos ensaios, e isso não estava me fazendo nada bem. Mas parecia que ela tinha um imã que atraia meus olhos e meus pensamentos, tornando cada vez mais impossível tentar esquecê-la. Duvido que alguém já tenha se esquecido de Alice, mesmo a tendo visto uma única vez; é um ato quase tão impossível como o fato de odiá-la. Não sei como Heidi faz isso, mesmo eu entendendo um pouco o seu ponto de vista.

Hoje é a premiere da peça, e nesse exato momento eu estou sentado em um dos camarotes reservados do teatro principal de Paris. Antes da peça começar, fico observando as pessoas procurarem e tomarem seus lugares em conversas empolgadas de diversos assuntos. As luzes diminuíram aos poucos, a musica começou a tocar, as cortinas se abriram revelando a imagem de Alice passeando pelo palco por entre as árvores do cenário com aqueles grand jettes* em um figurino enfeitado. Ela tinha o personagem de um homem, mas por ser extremamente apaixonada por saias, babados e frufrus, ela conseguiu fazer com que o figurinista fizesse uma versão mais feminina de sua roupa.

A peça era somente musical, não tinham falas, somente gestos e expressões. Logo depois entrou Heidi com um vestido levemente transparente, solto, sensual, com uma maquiagem que a deixava linda e com um arranjo de flores na cabeça. O arranjo era parecido com o das outras dançarinas que a seguiam, mas o dela era o mais chamativo e mais bonito: ela era a rainha das fadas, Titânia. Junto com ela um bailarino entrou como o rei dos elfos, Oberon, em uma fantasia que combinava com a de Heidi. Logo depois surgiram os gregos que causavam toda a confusão naquela história de amor. Para ser sincero, eu ainda não tenho certeza do que é o amor. Eu achava que era o que eu sentia por Heidi, mas definitivamente não era, eu podia perceber isso agora.

A peça passou sem erro algum, a orquestra fez um ótimo trabalho com as músicas e os dançarinos foram completamente cuidadosos. A peça foi aplaudida de pé, e mesmo sendo sem falas, somente a dança, o publico riu nos momentos mais engraçados da obra e se emocionou nos momentos mais sentimentais. Saí do camarote e me dirigi diretamente para os camarins. Lá o clima estava de total alegria, todos estavam se parabenizando e estavam ansiosos para os próximos dias de apresentação. Por enquanto a peça ainda estava programada para 7 dias de apresentações. Encontrei Alice, que estava radiante, e a parabenizei.

- Como a estrela está se sentindo? Você estava incrível – vi ela enrubescer um pouco e sorri recebendo aquele sorriso encantador em resposta.

- Estou muito contente, acho que saiu tudo certo. Talvez eu devesse ter me esforçado um pouco mais, mas já que você disse que estava tudo perfeito, acho que devo confiar. – ela continuou sorrindo até que olhou por trás de meu ombro. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi Heidi, que ainda não olhava para mim. Queria continuar conversando com Alice, mas se Heidi me visse ao seu lado ela daria outro ataque por eu estar conversando com "a inimiga" e eu queria evitar isso. Me virei para ela.

- Acho que tenho, que ir, você sabe como é.. – eu estava sem graça, não sei porque, mas Alice já havia percebido que eu não deixava Heidi me ver falando com ela, apesar de não saber o motivo.

- Ah tudo bem, sei sim. Vai falar com ela – tive que ignorar o sorriso forçado dela e a tristeza em seus olhos, por mais que aquilo fosse difícil para mim. Eu queria na realidade contar toda a verdade para ela, mas eu não podia me arriscar tanto. Nem arriscá-la, muito menos isso. Então eu me afastei e fui até Heidi.

Saímos todos juntos para a porta do teatro e logo vários fotógrafos e repórteres nos abordaram. A equipe estava totalmente alegre pelo sucesso e todos foram simpáticos, sem problemas na porta. Levei Heidi para casa e fomos diretamente cada um para o próprio quarto para descansar. No meu caso, somente descansar.

O dia seguinte foi bem parado para mim, afinal de contas eu não teria nada para fazer. Mesmo a peça já tendo começado, os ensaios continuavam para aquecer os bailarinos e tudo o mais. Eu passei a ir somente nas apresentações e quase não conseguia falar mais com Alice e isso estava acabando comigo. Eu não pensava que sentiria tanta saudade de falar com alguém, mas eu estava passando por isso agora. Decidi que eu iria me arriscar ao menos uma ultima vez antes de "obedecer" Heidi. Não teria problema afinal. A semana de apresentações passou então rapidamente, sem muitas mudanças (tirando os típicos problemas do camarim)

Todos estavam programando algo especial para comemorar o sucesso da peça, então eu resolvi que essa seria a chance para eu me arriscar. Ainda mais depois que Heidi comentou comigo no penúltimo dia de apresentação

- Jasper, espero que não se importe. Amanhã a noite sairei com aquele senhor que reencontrei outro dia e com um dos bailarinos. Espero que não se importe, mas você não vai precisar de me esperar para quando eu chegar em casa. Preciso que você leve minhas roupas amanhã tudo bem? Estou indo passear um pouco pela cidades. Obrigada – e então ela saiu de casa sem nem esperar eu dar uma resposta. Eu não estava me importando com o que Heidi estaria fazendo. Uma onda de alegria me invadiu e eu decidi que convidaria Alice para alguma coisa.

Foi com esse pensamento que me dirigi ao teatro quando a noite chegou. Assisti a peça como de costume e depois em dirigi ao camarim, onde não me importei se Heidi se incomodaria de me ver falando com Alice.

- Já me cansei de falar de como eu gostei da apresentação. E acho que você também já cansou de elogios.

- Elogios são sempre bem-vindos Jasper, assim como críticas. Que bom que você ainda tem paciência para assistir à apresentação. Aposto que você já decorou todos os passos. – ela disse encantadoramente, só para variar.

- Posso até ter decorado a ordem, mas nunca saberia dançar perfeitamente. Então, todos estão planejando alguma coisa para amanha. Você já pensou em algo? – perguntei já sabendo onde eu chegaria.

- Na realidade não vou fazer nada. Só ir para casa e pensar no quanto foi bom enquanto durou – ela disse alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Você deve comemorar de alguma forma, não deve ficar triste. Permita-me então alegrar sua noite com minha presença. O que você acha de um jantar amanhã ? Faço questão. – eu disse sorrindo e fazendo uma reverencia. Ela já ia discordar mas eu a impedi.

- Tudo bem Jasper, um jantar não faz mal, já que você insiste. Logo depois da peça? – ela perguntou meio envergonhada.

- Claro, se estiver tudo bem para você. Tudo por minha conta. E ainda te deixo em casa em um horário razoável. – ri junto com ela e logo depois saímos e seguimos para casa. Eu estava alegre, feliz, e pelo que eu percebi quando passei perto de um dos espelhos da sala de visitas, estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Seria um ótimo jantar.

* * *

**N.A. : **como eu prometi mais um capítulo gente, e ainda não sei se estou me aproximando do fim. Eu sei, os capítulos andaram diminuindo, me desculpem por isso. Mas quando eu acho que um capítulo fez o seu papel, eu não consigo aumentar mais esse capítulo. Queria avisar pra vocês que provavelmente semana que vem eu não vou poder postar a fic como eu prometi, mas é por um bom motivo! afinal de contas vou ficar velhinha e eu tô lotada de coisas pra fazer. Então dêem um desconto, prometo tentar deixar no minimo uns 3 capitulos prontos para postar. Vamos para as notas sérias agora.

Pra quem nunca ouviu falar de Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão, é um clássico de William Shakespeare, que vale a pena ser lido. Se for o caso passa ao menos no Wikipédia e lê o resumo da obra hahaha. Eu modifiquei um pouco as coisas aqui, por que ia ser difícil colocar a historia e tudo o mais. Espero que tenha ficado legal e que tenha dado pra imaginar a peça direitinho =) a média de reviews está baixa entãao me mandem mais reviews, poor favor! Como não sou muito fã de notas no meio da fic, sempre que eu precisar eu vou colocar um * na parte e depois vcs venham conferir o que é na N.A. aproposito, qualquer duvida que tiverem é só perguntar. Será que vocês realmente lêem a N.A.? haha eu normalmente leio, enfim ...

* _grand jettes_ – aqueles paços de ballet que as bailarinas pulam e fazem um ângulo de 180° com as pernas sabe? Procurem no Google imagens

_MahRathbone: _ahah capitulo brinde é?? =D que bom que você gostou ... agora você vai ver o que vai acontecer, beijos

_Veve Kawaii: _que bom que você tá gostando, e realmente ajuda muito os autores. e sim,o jazz é fofo e sexy. vc escreve alguma fic? beeijos =)

_Lady : _ahaha, finalmente vc fez login, isso é bom. resolveu escrever fics agora também? me passa o nome da fic que depois eu vou dar uma passada lá, mesmo eu nao sendo a favor de blackwater. vou continuar postando tá? beijos

_LinaFurtado: _então acho que você vai começar a gostar mais dele a partir de agora, a fic tá começando realmente agora, tecnicamente. alice e jasper são com certeza o casal mais lindo! beijos


	13. Chapter 13

_**Siga a Melodia **_

_Capítulo 13_

Eu estava nervoso. E essa sensação simplesmente não me parecia certa. Eu não me lembro da última vez que eu realmente tinha emoções ou sentia alguma coisa, afinal depois de minha transformação eu passei a não me preocupar mais com a maioria das coisas. No entanto agora eu estava me sentindo um bobo por causa de um nervosismo que eu provavelmente não deveria sentir.

Me olhei no espelho e fiquei observando como eu estava. Meus cabelos loiros, normalmente mais desarrumados, estavam mais ajeitados hoje, meus olhos mais dourados do que o normal, uma leve sombra de alegria em meu rosto. Estava com uma roupa formal preta, com uma blusa branca e um colete vinho. Me peguei perguntando se ela gostaria da forma como eu estava vestido, já que eu normalmente me encontrava menos formal quando a via. Dei um suspiro, respirei fundo e depois de olhar no relógio decidi que deveria ir para a peça. Chegando lá pedi para que avisassem à Alice que eu a esperaria na porta, em vez de encontrá-la no camarim e fui para o meu assento privilegiado em um camarote.

A peça começou e me pareceu mais mágica do que as outras apresentações e me encantei novamente por cada detalhe. É estranho falar que eu "me encantava" com alguma coisa, mas eu estava me sentindo estranho. Bom, mais que o normal.

No final da apresentação todos, sem exceções, se puseram de pé e os aplausos duraram no mínimo 10 minutos. Tinha sido realmente uma peça de muito sucesso e ficaria com certeza marcada na história – ou ao menos assim eu esperava, pois poderia ouvir falar de uma certa pessoa pelo resto de minha existência.

Me dirigi para a porta e chamei o cocheiro para pegar a minha carruagem e me esperar na esquina. Vi Heidi saindo com um vestido decotado se apoiando no braço de um homem e jogando todo seu charme para ele. Quando passou por mim ela sorriu, deu umas gargalhadas sobre algo que o homem que estava com ela disse, pediu licença e veio falar comigo.

- Jasper querido, não se preocupe comigo. – como se eu realmente fosse me preocupar com ela. Ao menos, não hoje – Vou voltar sã e salva para casa, mas não precisa me esperar. Até – ela deu um beijo em meu rosto e saiu com seus acompanhantes. Ela pelo menos não achava que eu sairia com alguém, o que evitaria uma confusão futura.

Estava estranhando a demora de Alice, pois a entrada do teatro já começara a esvaziar e meu nervosismo voltou. Eu estava sendo idiota em agir desta forma mas eu simplesmente não consegui evitar. Estava distraído acabando minha conversa com um conhecido meu que eu encontrara quando a vi saindo pela porta.

Me despedi do meu conhecido assim que a vi e ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco, pois provavelmente cortei alguma coisa que ele estava me falando. Não que eu estivesse realmente prestando atenção. Vi Alice olhar em volta me procurando e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela abriu seu lindo sorriso e eu não pude não sorrir também. Ela estava deslumbrante. Usava uma leve maquiagem, seu cabelo estava solto e um pouco ondulado e ela usava um vestido verde escuro, rodado, que realçava a sua silhueta de um modo não vulgar.

Quando me aproximei o suficiente fiz um reverência, peguei sua mão e beijei. Logo ouvi sua voz falar comigo.

- Desculpe a demora, muitas pessoas falando comigo no caminho. Vejo que o senhor está muito elegante. – ela disse enquanto entrelaçava seu braço no meu.

- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado minha roupa, você está extremamente bonita. Sobre o atraso, não se preocupe. Temos a noite pela frente – sorri e a ajudei a entrar na carruagem, a qual já tínhamos alcançado. Notei que ela ficou um pouco sem graça com meu comentário, mas preferi descontrair o ambiente quando ela puxou assunto.

- Você terá problemas com Heidi por estar saindo comigo? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com isso Alice, ela não vai nem se lembrar de mim – não precisei falar mais nada pois ela já havia entendido o que eu queria dizer com isso. O silêncio durou alguns segundos até que ela o quebrou de novo. Eu parecia não conseguir fazer outra coisa a não ser observá-la.

- Aonde vamos? – sorri ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Bom isso será uma surpresa. Eu pensei em vendá-la mas acho que não há necessidade. Acho que você vai gostar da minha escolha. – Eu não tinha certeza do que Alice gostava, então escolhi um restaurante com diversos pratos. Não era um restaurante grande e era perto da Champs d' Elysee, porém mais reservado. Era um bom lugar e a carne mal passada deles era boa: com bastante sangue. Afinal de contas coisas desse tipo eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia realmente comer.

Percebi que Alice ia reclamar quando a carruagem parou. Então me adiantei e desci desta, a ajudando logo em seguida. Dispensei a carruagem e segui com Alice para o restaurante. Vi como seus olhos brilharam quando viram o restaurante, que realmente estava com uma decoração muito bonita, com velas em cima de todas as mesas. O maitre nos indicou o lugar da minha reserva, que era uma mesa ao fundo, mais isolada das outras, perto de uma janela. Eu puxei a cadeira para ela antes que o maitre o fizesse e ele logo se retirou pra chamar o garçom.

Me sentei e olhei mais uma vez para Alice. Ela estava linda e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Seu cheiro estava irresistível também e agradeci por ter me alimentado bem ontem. O garçom chegou com os cardápios, me entregando também uma carta de vinhos e eu finalmente resolvi falar alguma coisa.

- Sinta-se a vontade de pedir o que quiser Alice, sem cerimônias. Eu não sabia bem as suas preferências então achei que aqui seria uma boa escolha já que existem várias opções. – percebi que ela estava sem graça mas eu já tinha conversado com ela sobre o jantar "Eu pago tudo, sem reclamações. E aproveite, não quero você preocupada" foi o que eu disse para ela, então apesar de tudo ela só confirmou com a cabeça. Escolhi uma entrada e um bom vinho e chamei o garçom para fazer os pedidos. Assim que pedi Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Porque duas taças para o vinho Jasper? Pra ser sincera, eu não bebo. E talvez nem devesse beber mesmo – ela admitiu envergonhada.

- Bom, acho que você pode beber, se quiser obviamente. Além do mais eu não deixaria que você passasse da dose e eu não gosto de beber sozinho. Por tanto, uma taça. Tudo bem por você? – falei com minha melhor cara de pidão e depois comecei a rir. Ela suspirou e murmurou um "está bem".

Foi então que eu percebi e me lembrei que eu não conhecia aquela doce jovem como eu queria. Ela nunca tinha me falado coisas dela mesmo, além de algumas coisas que ela gostava. Comecei a conversa de novo então.

- Alice, não sei se seria uma coisa pessoal de mais para te perguntar, mas nunca a vi falando da sua família nem de seus amigos. Não leve a mal a pergunta, é que eu só gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Conversamos somente sobre música, dança e moda. O que só de olhar para você poderíamos afirmar que você gosta. – ela me pareceu desconfortável então logo completei – Se não quiser não precisamos falar ...

- Não, tudo bem Jasper. É que família e amigos está sendo um assunto meio complicado nos últimos tempos. – ela pareceu desanimada mas continuou – Amo minha família e eles sempre me apoiaram. Eles eram uma família rica, mas em algumas das gerações passadas a riqueza diminuiu e quando eu falei com meus pais que queria fazer carreira como bailarina eles não ficaram muito felizes. Meu pai disse que eu teria que me virar se quisesse continuar com as aulas e mesmo minha mãe me apoiando ele não deu o braço a torcer. Ele acha que eu devia me preocupar menos com essas coisas de arte e que eu já devia ter arranjado um noivo e me casado, afinal já tenho quase 17, o que para nossa sociedade é uma idade ideal. Infelizmente eu não quero me casar só por casar, eu quero encontrar alguém que eu me apaixone e que seja apaixonado por mim, e eu não encontrei ninguém assim até agora – ela ficou corada nesse momento e tive vontade de saber o que se passava por sua cabeça – Meus estudos eu continuei graças ao Monsieur Claude porque ele falou que ele poderia me dar aulas sem cobrar, mas mesmo assim dei meu jeito de pagar ao menos parte das aulas para ele. Já meus amigos são poucos, muitas pessoas me acham meio estranha e histérica demais – a leve careta que ela fez me fez sorrir – então eu praticamente ando somente com minha prima, sua amiga e dois vizinhos nossos. Os quatro formam dois casais, apesar de não terem admitido ainda. Todos eles estão apaixonados mas os meninos ainda não tiveram coragem de conversar direito com as meninas, mas acho que eles acabam casando. O que vai ser lindo – finalmente um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam. Ela parecia bem próxima desses quatro amigos – e bom.. acho que é isso. Agora é sua vez de me contar as coisas. – sua cara de criança levada me fez gargalhar e comecei a falar.

Depois disso conversamos sobre assuntos gerais e comecei a ficar contente de ter passado a conhecer Alice bem em apenas um jantar. Pedimos nossos pratos, bebemos vinho, rimos e nos divertimos. Tive uma ideia brilhante ao chamá-la para jantar, eu deveria ter feito isso antes. Já estava ficando tarde então pedi a conta e me dirigi com Alice até a porta. Pegamos nossos casacos, pois estávamos no inverno, e saímos do restaurante.

- Espero que não se importe, eu estava planejando de andarmos um pouco a pé – eu disse preocupado, afinal não sabia se ela acharia ruim por causa do clima.

- Claro, sem problemas. Adoro esse clima friozinho do inverno, principalmente quando algumas árvores estão um pouco cobertas com neve – ela sorriu e continuou caminhando ao meu lado.

Continuei a falar para não manter um silêncio incomodo entre nós dois e estávamos passando por uma praça iluminada pelas luzes natalinas quando o som de uma leve musica invadiu meus ouvidos. Eu pude reconhecer o piano e o violino envolvendo as notas calmas que produziam uma harmonia perfeita. Nesse momento o silêncio tinha se instalado entre mim e minha acompanhante e quando olhei para o lado percebi que a música já havia chegado também aos seus ouvidos, pois ela começou a fazer pequenos passos de dança de acordo com a música.

Quando ela percebeu que eu a estava olhando, ela simplesmente sorriu e começou a executar passos mais complicados a fazendo de afastar de mim. Eu ficava somente a observando e sorri enquanto caminhava com meus braços em minhas costas. Ela era encantadora e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Era evidente que o vinho que eu a tinha oferecido a tinha afetado um pouco pois ela estava mais alegre que o normal e suas bochechas estavam com um tom rosado maravilhoso que a realçava ainda mais. Então escutei sua voz.

-Vamos Jasper, dance também. – ela disse enquanto soltava uma gargalhada.

- Estou bem assim Alice, não sei exatamente dançar. – ela não aceitou minha resposta e começou a se aproximar.

- Não seja tolo Jasper, você está no meio da dança, aposto que decorou inúmeras coreografias e eu sei que você entende disso. Então você deve saber dançar alguma coisa. Vamos – ela segurou meu braço e me puxou para um coreto que se encontrava no meio da praça. – Veja é fácil – Alice disse enquanto continuava com seus passos. Nesse momento a música chegou ao fim, dando espaço a uma outra melodia que se parecia com uma valsa. Ela se colocou a minha frente. – Vamos, é só me acompanhar. – então senti sua pequena mão em meu ombro enquanto a outra se posicionava estendida esperando que eu a segurasse. Seu cheiro invadiu meus sentidos e eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e assustado. Era impressionante o efeito que aquela garota tinha sobre mim.

- Alice, acho que essa não é ... – eu comecei a dizer mas ela me impediu.

- É uma boa ideia Jasper, e vai ser rápido. Pare de reclamar e ser inseguro – ela me repreendeu enquanto pegava uma de minhas mão e posicionava em suas costas, e depois pegando a outra e a posicionando no lugar certo. – Você sabe o ritmo, eu vou começar a dançar e você vai me seguir, mas depois quero ver você me conduzir. Feche os a música, sinta a música. – ela disse enquanto fechava seus olhos e eu a acompanhei. – Só siga a melodia. – e foi o que eu fiz. Deixei as notas tocadas pela orquestra guiarem meus pés e quando me senti seguro abri meus olhos e vi Alice me olhando em quanto sorria. – Eu disse que não era difícil, você já está me conduzindo. – eu sorri de volta para ela e ficamos dançando olhando nos olhos um do outro até as notas que anunciavam o final da música.

Eu estava cada vez mais impressionado com o jeito daquela menina, com a sua beleza e com seu modo de agir. Normalmente os humanos ficavam com um pouco de medo e um pouco desconfortáveis perto de vampiros, afinal de contas é a situação normal. Mas Alice não se demonstrou hora nenhuma desconfortável com minha presença, o que me deixava intrigado. Eu estava ouvindo o seu coração bater em um ritmo quase idêntico ao da musica, e o som de seu coração era o som mais bonito que eu estava escutando naquela noite. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas de repente me peguei observando a boca rosada daquela doce garota. E o que mais me surpreendeu é que estava me parecendo mais convidativa e chamativa do que jamais tinha. Ela estava com os olhos fechados apreciando a música e a dança enquanto eu estava travando uma batalha interna comigo mesmo.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu queria mais do que nunca beijar Alice e envolvê-la em um abraço, eu sabia que eu não podia fazer isso. Eu não podia me envolver com ela nem sentir alguma coisa forte por ela, pois eu poderia acabar atrapalhando seus planos, sua vida. E isso era uma coisa que eu não queria. Naquele momento eu finalmente percebi que eu havia me apaixonado por Alice. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir eu tinha passado a amar aquela pessoa alegre, misteriosa e encantadora que ela era, eu o tinha feito. E agora eu teria que lidar com as conseqüências disso. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, com um quê de curiosidade, porque provavelmente eu estava parecendo confuso. Assim que as últimas notas da música acabaram eu me aproximei dela, soltei sua mão e depositei a minha mão em seu pescoço, onde eu sentia a sua pulsação. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar mais e vi quando ela ia falar alguma coisa. Então eu simplesmente juntei meus lábios aos dela.

Ela pareceu surpresa quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, mas claramente se entregou, colocando suas mão por trás de meu pescoço. O beijo estava calmo, mas eu estava tentando me controlar, pois o seu batimento cardíaco, e consequentemente sua pulsação, aumentaram e aquilo estava me deixando louco. Eu não esperava que eu apreciasse o beijo tanto quanto eu estava apreciando. Antes que eu não pudesse me controlar mais, me separei dela. Ela pareceu meio decepcionada ao soltar um suspiro e logo depois abriu os olhos para me olhar. Eu ainda estava bem próximo a ela e eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante me atingindo e finalmente percebi o que eu tinha feito.

- Alice eu... – eu não tinha certeza do que falar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não estava conseguindo pensar em algo rápido. Impressionante como Alice estava me fazendo voltar ao meu antigo eu e fazer coisas que eu não fazia desde minha transformação.

- Tudo bem Jasper. Eu entendo. – olhei confuso para ela. Ela não poderia ter adivinhado nada. Então ela continuou – Não vou falar isso para ninguém, não foi nada de mais. Só uma coisa do momento. – o seu olhar desviou do meu e ela começou a andar parecendo magoada. Sua voz começou a sair tremula – Você não vai ter mais problemas com Heidi. – Não acredito que Alice estava pensando que era isso que eu iria dizer. Segurei seu braço delicadamente e puxei seu rosto para cima para que ela ficasse me encarando. Seus olhos estavam com indícios de um choro e eu me senti péssimo por isso. Queria abraçá-la mas achei melhor falar antes.

- Eu não quis dizer isso Alice, não sei como você pode ter pensado nisso. Eu não sou nenhum aproveitador. E não venha falar que homens são sempre assim, não quero que você pense em mim dessa forma – acrescentei quando vi que ela falaria outra coisa. – Eu estava só tentando falar alguma coisa que não soasse estranho, e possivelmente arrumar alguma desculpa por ter te beijado – vi ela ficando um pouco rosada. Linda – mas eu não tenho desculpa. Você é um garota incrível, linda e eu devo admitir que foi difícil não ter feito o que eu acabei de fazer antes. Você deve estar com uma péssima impressão sobre mim, mas eu realmente gosto muito de você. – eu queria admitir que estava apaixonado por ela, mas julguei que seria desnecessário – Acho que devo um pedido formal de desculpas caso isso a tenha ofendido. Agi mal, eu sei. – deixei então ela me interromper.

- Não, tudo bem de verdade Jasper. Eu acho que não posso reclamar – ela admitiu isso ficando envergonhada e eu senti uma imensa alegria dentro de mim – mas acho que isso deveria ficar entre nos dois. – eu concordei com a cabeça, para ela perceber que eu entendia – Eu também gosto bastante de você – não resisti mais e abracei aquele corpo pequeno que parecia completamente certo perto do meu corpo. Ela retribuiu o abraço, que me pareceu bastante intimo. Depois de um minuto abraçados, eu me separei dela por mais que eu não quisesse. Peguei sua mão, entrelacei seus dedos nos meus e a puxei de leve.

- Vamos? Acho que eu devia ter te deixado em casa já tem um bom tempo – eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Era tão fácil conviver com ela.

- É realmente, vão achar que você me seqüestrou. O que não seria de tudo ruim – ela disse brincando e percebi que ela ainda estava sob o efeito do vinho, pois ela provavelmente não admitiria essas coisas tão facilmente. E eu estava adorando que ela admitisse essas coisas.

Fomos caminhando calmamente, lado a lado, trocando algumas palavras, pois o silêncio parecia certo para aquele momento. Ao chegarmos à porta de sua casa eu senti um aperto por ter que me despedir disso. Trocamos mais algumas palavras e soltei sua mão.

- Boa noite Alice, espero que tenha aproveitado o jantar e o passeio, que tenham sido de bom agrado – eu disse me curvando com um sorriso maroto na cara.

- Claro Jasper, foi uma noite e tanto. Me diverti bastante. Obrigada pelo passeio. – Ela fez uma leve reverencia, entrando na brincadeira e se virou para entrar em casa. Tive um impulso mais e chamei seu nome de novo. Quando ela se virou eu segurei mais uma vez seu rosto e a beijei, novamente em um beijo calmo, ao qual ela corresponder, só que dessa vez sem colocar suas mãos em meu pescoço. Me afastei dela sorrindo, dei mais um leve e rápido beijo e me despedi definitivamente.

- Boa noite Alice – eu disse provavelmente com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Boa noite Jasper – ela respondeu sorrindo logo depois de ter mordido levemente o seu lábio inferior. Ela entrou dentro de casa e antes de fechar a porta ela acenou para mim.

Suspirei e comecei a retornar para casa. Aquela com certeza tinha sido uma noite e tanto.

* * *

**N.A.: **eu sei gente, não me matem! Eu sei que prometi que seria um capitulo por semana, que eu não atrasaria e que não cumpri minha promessa. Eu estou extremamente atarefada ultimamente e infelizmente não tenho previsão para um próximo capitulo. Mas JURO que não vou abandonar a fic. Não mesmo. Estou empolgada com o final =)

Enfim, obrigada pela paciência. Em compensação o capítulo de hoje é GRANDÃO e tenho que admitir, perfeito. Eu pelo menos achei ele super fofo e acho que vocês também vão achar. Beijos pra todas!

_Pati Sousa: _ooi, que bom que você começou a ler e está adorando! Espero que continue aqui, apesar da minha lerdeza, curta o capítulo =)

_VeveKawaii: _owwn que bom que você lê! Não me sinto mais falando sozinha! Vou passar lá nas suas fics depois, assim que eu tiver tempo.

_Andréia: _sempre que puder me manda uma review, adoro quando recebo uma! Vou tentar postar mais rápido sim ta?

_MahRathbone: _nem me acho tão má assim. Eu pelo menos não termino o capítulo igual final do capitulo de novela, com o momento mais emocionante acontecendo. Odeio quando isso acontece, fico muito curiosa. Mas e esse capítulo? Tem coisas interessantes pra você? Hahaha

_Lady : _ooi de novo, vou passar lá na sua fic com certeza! Olha que lindos o Jasper e a Alice nesse capitulo ^^

_Lina Furtado: _realmente prometeu ser muito bom né? Espero que esteja dentro das expectativas! O que achou do capitulo?

_Mandem uma review e deixem uma autora feliz =P _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Siga a Melodia **_

_Capitulo 14_

Eu não queria sair de perto de Alice nem por um minuto, mas mesmo assim não continuei na porta de sua casa para vê-la dormir. Fui para casa e Heidi ainda não tinha chegado, o que foi bom, pois evitaria um questionário amanhã. Fui para meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa confortável e fiquei olhando da janela para ver o sol nascer. Eu estava muito pensativo e a única coisa que ocupava minha mente era Alice. Eu queria passar mais tempo com ela. Foi então que tive uma brilhante idéia para o dia que estava por surgir. Estava muito ansioso mas esperei até um horário adequado para poder começar a arrumar as coisas.

Coloquei roupas confortáveis, peguei as coisas, e saí de casa, indo em direção à casa de Alice. Ainda não tinha visto Heidi, nem mesmo na madrugada, o que indicava que ela não tinha dormido em casa. Isso era sugestivo mas eu simplesmente ignorei e continuei minha caminhada sem maiores preocupações. O dia estava lindo para o que eu estava planejando e eu não poderia ficar mais empolgado. Cheguei à casa de Alice e pude perceber um certo movimento dentro de casa, o que me tranqüilizou pois eu não acordaria ninguém. Bati na porta e esperei que alguém viesse atendê-la. Uma mulher, aparentemente pouco mais velha que Alice, mais alta e de cabelos mais claros, que se parecia muito com ela, abriu a porta.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou me olhando com um olhar curioso e desconfiado. Essa era provavelmente uma das irmãs de Alice. Sorri e tentei ser o mais educado possível.

- Gostaria de falar com Mary Alice, ela está? – vi o olhar da irmã ficar mais surpreso e curioso do que antes e então ela murmurou um "claro, um momento por favor". Encostou a porta e pude ouvi-la gritar o nome de Alice, que chegou rápido àa porta, pois escutei sua voz e a voz de sua irmã cochichando. Parece que a irmã dela estava muito curiosa em saber "quem é aquele homem bonito querendo falar com você", em suas palavras. Alice então sussurrou um "fique quieta" e abriu a porta um pouco ruborizada.

- Jasper, que bom te ver. O que veio fazer aqui? – vi sua irmã espiar com um olhar curioso por trás da porta, mas essa logo saiu de lá quando percebeu que eu a podia ver. Alice estava surpresa também.

- Pensei que talvez fosse uma boa idéia te levar para fazer alguma coisa hoje. Estava pensando em um pic nic no parque, o que acha? – eu perguntei mostrando a ela a cesta que eu estava carregando. – Isto é, se você quiser. Sem problemas se não quiser sair – eu fiquei meio envergonhado e inseguro, o que foi estranho para mim. Ela continuou sorrindo.

- Claro, podemos fazer isso sim. Mas você vai ter que esperar um pouco, eu preciso me trocar. Entre um pouco, você pode me esperar na sala. – Ela disse abrindo espaço para que eu passasse pela porta. Eu achei que ela não precisava trocar a roupa nem nada, mas eu a deixaria a vontade. Ela me indicou a sala e pediu licença, subindo as escadas com a irmã logo atrás continuando com um interrogatório, ao qual Alice parecia envergonhada em responder. Escutei enquanto ela questionava a irmã sobre o que vestir e fiquei feliz em saber que ela também estava um pouco nervosa.

Tentei me distrair olhando as fotografias e livros que se encontravam na sala. Parei para olhar uma foto em particular, que mostrava três garota, uma ao lado da outra sorrindo para a câmera. Logo reconheci Alice, pois era a mais baixinha e alegre da foto, que era preta e branca. Ela era uma criança linda. Não mais linda do que ela era agora. Estava pensando nisso quando a irmã que atendera a porta apareceu e perguntou se eu gostaria de alguma coisa. Garanti que não e ela se desculpou pedindo licença e voltando para o segundo andar da casa. Segundos depois ouvi os passos de Alice descendo a escada. Ela estava com um vestidinho leve e sapatilhas baixas e ela havia prendido o cabelo em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Estou pronta, podemos ir – ela disse sorrindo e eu peguei sua mão e seguimos para a porta. Me despedi de sua irmã, que fechou a porta para nós, lançando um olhar significativo para Alice, que apesar de ignorar, ficou um pouco vermelha e murmurou um leve "ninguém merece minha irmã", que me fez rir.

Saímos de braços dados na rua e fomos caminhando calma e tranquilamente até o parque. Eu queria que ela aproveitasse o dia e estava preocupado com o que ela estava achando daquilo tudo. Achei que era melhor se eu não deixasse um silêncio constrangedor entre a gente e comecei a conversar com ela.

- Você sabe que não precisava ter aceitado o convite se você não estiver com vontade de ir ao parque, mesmo eu tendo ido até a sua casa, não sabe?

- Claro Jasper. Gostei do convite, não vou negar. Só me surpreendeu um pouco – ela admitiu meio envergonhada devido o tom de preocupação em minha voz. – O dia está lindo, acho que você teve uma ótima idéia.

- Fico feliz que você ache nosso passeio uma boa idéia. Desculpe ter aparecido sem avisar. Mas achei que seria bom aproveitar o dia e queria fazer uma surpresa. Não vou causar nenhum problema por ter te tirado de casa, ou vou?

- De forma alguma. Não precisa se preocupar tanto – ela sorriu e olhou para mim. Era melhor eu relaxar um pouco mesmo, não era normal eu estar ansioso como eu estava. Chegamos ao parque e fomos ocupar um espaço de baixo de uma árvore que tinha algumas flores. O movimento naquele local estava ótimo: crianças brincando, casais passeando, pássaros cantando...

Estendi a toalha que tinha escolhido pela grama, posicionei a cesta em cima desta e, enquanto eu retirava o que eu tinha levado da cesta, Alice se sentava bem confortavelmente sobre a toalha. Isso era uma coisa que eu adorava nela. Ela parecia não se preocupar demais com a etiqueta, ela parecia livre e feliz, sem se importar com o que os outros achariam se olhassem para ela. Ela viu que eu a estava olhando e me abriu um de seus sorrisos mais lindos. Cada vez mais eu queria abraçar e proteger aquela mulher que parecia extremamente frágil, mas que era muito forte e decidida, como eu tinha percebido durante o tempo de convivência que eu tive com ela.

- Eu teria trazido um vinho mas achei que seria um pouco pesado demais para um picnic. Trouxe sucos e um espumante, caso você preferisse algo com álcool – eu na verdade não sabia seus gostos, então trouxe coisas variadas e esperava que tivesse acertado em alguma coisa.

- Suco está ótimo – ela respondeu enquanto continuava sorrindo e admirava as crianças brincando. Servi o suco e lhe entreguei o copo.

Começamos a conversar tranquilamente, só vendo o tempo passar. De repente, a bola das crianças que brincavam mais perto de onde estávamos acertou Alice. Percebi que as crianças ficaram intimidadas e envergonhadas e pareciam tentar decidir qual delas iria buscar a bola. Mas então Alice levantou, pegou a bola, e com um sorriso no rosto levou o brinquedo até as crianças e começou brincar com elas. Logo ela me chamou para me juntar a eles e eu não pude dizer não. Nos divertimos um pouco e quando ela se cansou, fomos nos sentar de novo, despedindo das crianças.

- Ai – ela começou, suspirando – isso foi bom. Não lembro qual foi a ultima vez que me cansei tanto brincando com crianças. É ótimo – ela estava radiante, e eu entreguei um copo de água para ela se acalmar um pouco. Puxei a cesta para o meio e coloquei à sua frente.

- Não sabia bem o que trazer então sinta-se à vontade de pegar qualquer coisa.

- Hmm .. deixa eu ver... – ela começou a tirar as comidas de dentro da cesta – Você tem um bom paladar pelo visto. Tudo aqui está ótimo. – e então ela acabou comendo um pouco de tudo. Fiquei satisfeito com isso, principalmente porque estava começando a reparar o que ela mais gostava. Passamos uma tarde extremamente agradável e quando estava prestes a escurecer resolvemos que já estava na hora que voltarmos para casa.

No caminho de volta a vi pensativa e me lembrei da noite anterior. Eu ainda não tinha falado nada sobre o assunto com ela e não tinha certeza se devia comentar alguma coisa. Enquanto eu estava me preocupando com isso não vi que chegamos a porta de sua casa. E então decidi falar alguma coisa.

- O dia foi ótimo Alice, espero que possamos fazer passeios assim mais vezes. – eu fiquei extremamente sem graça e aquilo era novo para mim – Sobre ontem .. eu não sei o que você achou, ou pensou de mim, eu só queria me desculpar, acho que fui um pouco indelicado e ..

- Jasper, pare com isso. Não foi um problema – ela me interrompeu e deu um sorriso que tinha uma leve sombra de tristeza – o dia foi realmente ótimo, muito obrigada. Acho melhor eu já entrar. Boa noite Jasper – e então, em um movimento rápido, ela se inclinou e tocou meus lábios levemente com os seus e logo se virou para trás abrindo e fechando a porta levemente, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto ruborizado. Eu fiquei sem reação na hora, mas murmurei um "boa noite Alice" e lhe dei um sorriso sincero para indicar que tinha gostado de sua ação. Sendo assim, voltei para a minha casa, com um sorriso bobo no rosto e me sentindo completamente leve. Eu estava me sentindo um idiota, mas eu estava completamente feliz.

* * *

**N.A. – **eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Mil desculpas mesmo mesmo mesmo gente! Eu desanimei com essa fic porque recebo poucas reviews e tal e ai juntou com trabalhos e provas e ai já viu né? Espero que gostem desse capitulo e eu vou terminar a fic, prometo! Não vou responder nenhum review do ultimo capitulo, mas obrigada por todo mundo que ta lendo a fic e mandando review ta? É muito importante pra mim, mesmo! Beijos e tenham paciência comigo hihi :P


	15. Chapter 15

_**Siga a Melodia **_

_Capitulo 15 _

Cheguei em casa quando acabara de anoitecer e assim que adentrei a grande sala de estar senti o cheiro de Heidi, o que indicava que ela estava ali. Senti uma onda de raiva e dor se apossar de mim e não entendi direito o por que daquilo. Fui então atrás de Heidi e a encontrei deitada em sua cama com uma cara péssima.

- Ai Jasper, finalmente. Onde você estava? Sumiu o dia inteiro, cheguei em casa e você não estava. Estou com uma ressaca horrível e meu pé não está ajudando – reparei então que ela estava com o tornozelo enfaixado e estranhei o acontecimento. Resolvi interrompê-la então para não correr o risco de ter que ficar ouvindo-a falar sem me dar tempo de responder.

- O que aconteceu com seu tornozelo Heidi?

- Bom, como você sabe, eu sai ontem a noite com uns _amigos_ para comemorar as apresentações, mas acabou que exageramos um pouco nas comemorações, e a festinha que eles me levaram não era exatamente uma festinha.. se é que você me entende. Bebi muito e acabei machucando meu tornozelo, mas o médico disse que dentro de um mês poderei voltar a dançar, então não terei problemas em perder peças nem nada do tipo. E agora estou com ressaca. Aliás, você poderia pegar aquele remedinho para mim na gaveta?

Heidi ainda estava meio alegrinha e eu não estava com paciência para agüentá-la, então peguei um remédio que sabia que faria ela dormir. Eu não aprovava nem um pouco essa atitude dela e não sei como me considerava apaixonado por ela. Era algo estranho de eu pensar, mas não pude evitar o pensamento. Porém, não ia deixar nada estragar meu bom humor e só pensar na minha tarde com Alice, me acalmei um pouco. Assim que entreguei o remédio para Heidi enquanto ela continuava falando sem parar, o telefone tocou e eu fui atender.

- Monsieur Jasper, espero que tenha gostado da grande apresentação de ontem – era o diretor e coreografo da peça, que estava visivelmente muito animado – Acho que nunca tive uma peça de tanto sucesso, mas obviamente minhas estrelas foram de grande importância. Gostaria de dar boas notícias para a minha loirinha favorita, ela poderia atender o telefone? Muito obrigado. – era impressionante como essas pessoas de ego grande nem esperavam você respondê-los, mas mais uma vez ignorei a atitude do homem que ligava e simplesmente passei o telefone para Heidi que começou uma conversa animada com ele, até que a ouvi gritar.

- O que? Não, não, compreendo que o show deve continuar .. sim, eu sei .. mas eu sou a estrela principal, não será a mesma coisa. Mas... – percebi que ela se segurava para não explodir com o diretor – Tudo bem, amanhã nos encontramos amanhã para discutirmos isso melhor.

Ela desligou o telefone sem nem esperar uma resposta e me olhou furiosa.

- EU não vou aceitar que aquela baixinha roube o meu papel, não vou mesmo. Você vai dar um jeito nela agora mesmo Jasper. Não quero mais suas enrolações. Se eu não posso fazer meu papel, ninguém mais o fará. Ainda mais aquela menina que quer parecer uma mulher, mas ela não vai chegar a lugar nenhum. Não vai mesmo.

- Heidi, acalme-se o que foi? – eu já estava preocupado, e eu não queria mais agüentar ela falando mal da minha Alice.

- A peça fez tanto sucesso que eles vão deixá-la em cartaz por mais uma semana, e pessoas extremamente importantes no campo da música comparecerão às apresentações e isso será fundamental na carreira de todos os bailarinos da peça. Como eu estou impossibilitada de dançar, colocarão uma substituta no meu lugar. E advinha quem será? Aquelazinha que vem chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Nem altura para ser um bailarina ela tem. Agüentei você enrolando até agora Jasper, mas não vou mais esperar passar essa sua fase de "cara bonzinho", coisa que você não é.

- Olhe querida, você não acha que já está na hora de parar com essa sua obsessão de estragar carreiras? – eu tinha que tirar da cabeça dela essas idéias todas, e para isso eu tinha que manter minha calma e parecer o mais carinhoso possível. – Você é a melhor e todos sabem disso, não precisa desse medo bobo de concorrência. Não me sinto bem tirando oportunidades dos outros e...

- Não me venha com essa história Jasper. Você acha que eu não percebi que você mudou? Você não faz mais tudo que eu mando, come se fosse meu fantoche, igual você fazia antes. Aliás, você começou a se importar com os outros só quando eu entreguei essa Alice para você dar um jeito. Eu percebi que você ficou bem próximo dela e pelo visto não foi nada para acabar com ela. Você vai ter que escolher, ou eu ou ela. Não é como se eu não pudesse agir sozinha sem você. Arranjo outro bobo que queira fazer o trabalho por mim com um estalar de dedos, você sabe disso. Ou então eu mesma faço. Só não espere meu apoio quando você decidir abandonar os pequenos favores que você faz para mim.

E então finalmente a verdade apareceu, nua e crua na frente dos meus olhos. Eu não me enganava achando que ela realmente se importava comigo, mas não esperava que ela me considerasse um cachorrinho que sempre obedece o dono. Eu poderia matá-la ali e agora, e se ela soubesse o que eu realmente era, ela com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de falar daquela forma comigo. Minha visão começou a ficar borrada de vermelho, então fechei meus punhos, respirei fundo e respondi, controlando minha voz e aproveitando para dizer umas verdades.

- Pois então boa sorte em achar outra pessoa Heidi. Cansei de obedecer essa sua obsessão louca. Tenho certeza que você vai arranjar outro palhaço para ser seu bichinho de estimação. Aliás, porque não tenta ligar pra um dos homens que aparecem por uma noite? Tenho certeza que eles adorariam te ver. Ah, me desculpe, esqueci que eles só se aproveitam porque sabem que você é alguém _fácil_. Passar bem.

Me dirigi ao meu quarto, juntei minhas roupas e sai da grande casa enquanto ouvia Heidi me amaldiçoando e gritando comigo. Mas eu não me importava. Não mais. Saí para as ruas e fui para um albergue na região central da cidade, onde ficaria, já que eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para me manter. Por causa da raiva que eu sentia, precisei ir caçar e terminei meu dia me sentindo mais livre do que me sentia a muito tempo. Chutar o balde não tinha sido assim tão ruim, afinal de contas

* * *

**N.A. : **oi de novo! eu sempre atrasada né? mil disculpas, está cada vez mais dificil escrever a fic, mas eu ainda quero chegar ao final com ela. Espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo e continuem procurando a fic para ver o final. Não desistam de mim, sério hahaha. Eu comecei a ler uma fic ótima mas que a autora parou de postar ... a ultima atualização foi a 2 anos atrás e ainda assim, até hoje, eu encontro o link da fic pra ver se tem algum progresso.. infelizmente acho que foi abandonada mesmo, mas fazer o que. Espero que vocês continuem procurando a minha fic igual eu procuro essa até hoje =) Me digam o que estão achando, a situação tá começando a esquentar agora. Mil beijos =)


End file.
